Fear? of vampires?
by namelesskitten362
Summary: So, Butters mom and dad died, and this 'vampire' killed them. Meaning, butters will be living all alone, nobody taking care of him, or, maybe some creature would be watching over him. (Butters does not live in south park he live in Louisiana, and the year is 2003)
1. The Day I Met A 'Vampire'

I was standing there...all alone... covered in blood. I was scared..really scared..for the first time of my life...my mom and dad..dead...as i look at them..lying in the ground..i see a man..who looks like..what? A 24 year old? Covered in blood, next to a tree not so far away from my mom and dad. Looking at me with, bright red dangerous eyes. I had goosebumps. As i look at him, he had fangs...fangs...a ..vampire?..no...it couldn't be a vampire..oh who im i kidding it is a vampire,the fangs,the red eyes, and..the blood. My eyes widen when _it _was walking towards me. I couldn't move. Fear was talking over my body. He was getting closer every second. I was imagining what he would do to me. Rip my head off,or, Stab me, or worst of all..suck my blood. I snap out of the thought and come back to reality and make a run for it. I turn around and started to run,but, the _vampire _grabbed my arm. I was really really scared right now. I tried to break free from the vampire but, he was just to strong. I felt my eyes watering up. I look at the _vampire _and see he ..was so beautiful.._what the hell? this isn't the time-_ the vampire chuckles. _huh?_

"you know,your pretty cute for a..11 year old?" _huh? cute? me? whats with this vampire? and why did he laugh? _

_ "_p-please don't k-kill me.." The vampire laughed again and slammed me into a tree and held my hands above my head with one hand.

" Man, your so cute, im not gonna kill you,you did nothing wrong my boy" _nothing wrong? _

" w-what do y-you mean by t-that?"I said

" well your mom and dad have...done something bad, and well, you did nothing." _mom?dad? do something bad?_

" w-what did t-they do?" I said with my voice shacking. This must of made the vampire amused.

" hmmm? well, your to young my boy, but,ill tell you a little bit. Your mother and father made a deal with one of our fellow kind. And, well, they were poor,they couldn't pay the price for what they asked for."

" w-what did t-they ask f-for?" The vampire smirked at this.

" My young boy, don't worry. You'll figure it out soon when your older." _when im older? _

" h-how will i k-know?" The vampire grin grew wider.

" What do you think im going to do with you?" _Eat my blood. But,i don't wanna give it ideas. But, he'll figure THAT out. _I sighed.

" You'll probable kill me" I said looking at him, tearing up.

" aw, i couldn't do that, your an innocent little boy, i would never."

" t-then w-what will y-you do to me?" I asked scared for the answer.

" Nothing." _nothing? he's lying, " never trust a vampire" my mom would used to say. when she would read me a story about animals. _

" t-then h-how will i k-know what happened to my m-mom and d-dad?"

" Do you think ill really let you go that easily? After what you seen?" He says looking straight into my eyes.

" n-no..b-but how w-will i f-figure out what m-mom and d-dad did?" i said, with tears falling down my cheek. The vampire sighed.

" Well, since you whole family died, you have no one to look over you. I'll have some one look after you."

"D-don't change the s-subject!" i got a little mad,which was a bad choice. The vampire looked really mad?Impatient? He lifted up my shirt and smirked.

"H-HEY WHAT DO Y-YOU T-THINK Y-YOUR DOI-" The vampire cut me off.

" This is how your going to figure it out." _what?_, i didn't understand. The vampire used his free hand and touched my stomach. Making me have goosebumps. He mumbled something..something that i didn't understand. Then i looked down at what he was doing. Then when he stopped mumbling to himself, my stomach was glowing red. I felt pain. I growled at the pain. He stopped and let me go, Making me fall down in the ground.

" It's all done." He was now walking away.

"H-HUH? what was that for!?" touching the stop where the vampire touched me.

" Later when your older, that will glow, and when that does, you would officially meet the person who was taking care of you." He was flying into the sky now.

" W-WAIT! D-DONT LEAVE ME!" i cried. I was alone...all alone..in the dark. I have no one. I don't understand..I just stayed there. In the ground, hugging my legs.

**Author's note: Well..so far so good? yes? no?..well..you'll figure things out later on...okay so lately i was just thinking about vampire..and im like okay ill write something with vampires in it. Hopefully its good.. pls tell me if its good or no, or if it needs more work on it? ): okay..i hope to hear form you! ( Next chapter:_) OH AND I SWEAR THE NEXT CHAPTER IS GONNA BE LONGER THAN THIS ONE.**


	2. The day I Met This 'Human'

My name is Kenny McCormick. It has been years since I've became a vampire. I was 16 years old when a vampire bit me, and turned me into a vampire. I have been living with my uncle, ever since he found out that i was a vampire. He caught me drinking blood form a squirrel. He told me he also was a vampire. So, everything was alright! I had to leave my mom and dad and my brother, and sister. I didn't want to hurt them. I was a newborn, and newborns can kill anything faster then a heat beat. We used to have a castle but they destroyed it..but..they built a house for me and my uncle to live in. It was bigger than any house in the town, my uncle would say. Six years later..he came back to the house covered in blood stains...and talked to me and left..forever... **(flash back) **

_" WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!?" I got up from the couch and helped my uncle, and made him lie down on the couch._

_" It's not important right now." He said, while lying down in the couch._

_"YES IT IS IMPORTANT!" I was worried. I sat down in the edge of the couch._

_" Don't worry, I'm healed already."( some vampires can heal themselves)_

_" I had these same old cloths for six years..."_

_" Wait...so you were put to sleep for six years? and you just awoken?" Kenny said._

_"Yes."_

_" So..some one put a sleeping spell on you? Were you weak? Or did you loss your guard?"_

_" I was weak..i took up most of my strength on something."_

_" On your work right?" My uncle nodded._

" I was starting to think that you left me." Kenny said was a nervous laugh.

**~~~~~~l8ter~~~~~~**

_"Kenny,will you do me a favor?" he said to me with a serious tone._

_"Sure...what is it?" i said._

_" I need you to take care of some boy." He looked straight into my eyes._

_" Some boy? A human boy?" I asked curious._

_" Yes, he's lonely and needs some one to take care of him." I stood up._

_''NO! no no no no no! I can not take care of a hu-" My uncle cut me off._

_" Kenny McCormick. You will take care of him. I gave him the mark."_

_" You..gave...him..the..mark!?" I was shocked. _

_" Yes. And you owe me for keeping you safe all these years." I sat back down._

_"Okay...but how will i find him?" Kenny's uncle smiled._

_" Oh don't you worry Kenny, he's a cute lil fellow. He's like a cute little innocent puppy. Hes the cutest person in the town so you'll know once you see him."_

_" Can't you just tell me what color hair or eyes or detail's about him? Maybe there's a whole lot of cute little innocent looking people in the town." _

_" Fine. He has light blonde hair. Light beautiful crystals blue eyes. And very cute. OH! and hes 16 years old now!" _

_"..." _

_" so Kenny, you have to try to be nice to this boy. Remember, he has no more family members.''_

_" Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnneeeeeeeeeeee ill do it for you then, since i owe you." Kenny's uncle smiled._

_"okay Kenny" He stands up and walks to his room and grabs a suitcase and walks back to the living room. Where Kenny is._

_" Kenny i have to go back to work now" he said._

_" Aren't you going to take a shower before you leave?" Kenny said pointing to the shower._

_" I'll do it when i come back. I'll be late if i do. Goodbye Kenny." Kenny's uncle hugged him and walked out the door._

**_(Flash back_**** end)**

Kenny, who is lying down in his king sized bed, looking at the ceiling, thinking why his uncle left him, all alone, in the house.

" Your never coming back..it's been 4 weeks already..you should of been back two weeks ago..." Kenny was sad, and bored. He remembered what his uncle said, and that he agreed to do it. Kenny sighed.

" Well, better do it now i guess." Kenny got up and walked to the bathroom and looked at the mirror.

" Well, all i need to do is wash up and change my eyes,cloths,and that will be all." Kenny took off his white shirt and pants and everything else and took a shower. 12 minutes later he turned off the shower and dryed himself with a towel and put on nice and clean cloths. Blue jeans,white T-shirt and a black jacket,grey shoes and white socks. Turned his eyes to the way they used to look like, when he was a human. Dark blue eyes. Kenny looked at the mirror.

" Missed these eyes, okay, time to meet this human." Kenny smirks and he looked fine. He lifted his shirt and jacket up to see a red mark in his stomach. He puts the shirt and jacket down and starts walking to the door. Kenny opens the door,and it was a sunny day, a beautiful day. Kenny sighed and started walking. ( Kenny's house is in the middle of the forest). He walked passed the trees, and saw a sidewalk and began to follow it. It led to the town. He had a bored expression on his face. Some girls passed him and were blushing and saying stuff, Kenny heard the word " hot" and "cool" and this made Kenny smirk. He then saw a boy with Light blonde hair and with crystals eyes. Reading a book on a bench. '_If this is the guy that uncle was talking about then he was right..' K_enny thought.

" Well here goes nothing." Kenny said under his breath.

"Um..excuse me sir.." The boy looked at me smiling._ ' shit..i have to come up with an excuse to talk to him' _Kenny thought.

"Um..I'm lost and-...'' I've been cut off by the boy. The boy got up and held both my hands.

" OH NO, that's terrible! Don't worry, will fix that!" _whats up with this kid?_ Kenny thought. The boy lets go of one of Kenny's hand and grabed his book and dragges Kenny somewhere.

"Hey-!" Kenny, once again, has been cut off by the boy.

"So where were you planning on going?" said the boy looking at Kenny, still dragging him somewhere. They finally stopped walking and Kenny took off the other boys hand off of his, and looked serious into the other boys eye.

" Do you always do this?" Kenny said to the boy. The boy looked confused at what Kenny said.

" Do what?"

" Do you just drag random strangers and take them were there's no sight of people around?!" Kenny was looking at the ground.

" I-I-" He was cut off by Kenny.

" What if the person is a raper or a serial killer?" Kenny was mad now..

" I-I'm sorry for making you upset sir.." the boy said with a frown. Kenny looked up at the boy and looked into his eyes..his eyes ..were filled with sadness. '_damn it..i made him sad..' _Kenny thought.

" Listen kid..I'm sorry but..its true..you shouldn't be taking strangers anywhere all alone.." Kenny said with a calm voice.

" I'm sorry..i wont do it again." The boy smiled. This made Kenny's heart feel warm.

" Okay then." Kenny sighed.

" OH, by the way, what's your name?" the boy asked with a smile.

" My name..it's Kenny..Kenny McCormick." I said with a smile.

" Well hai Kenny, my name is Leopold Scotch." Leopold took out his hand, so Kenny would shake it, but Kenny didn't.

" Leopold Scotch...hmm..you look more like a butter's. I'll call you that." Kenny said.

" Butters?" Leopold said. Pointing at himself. '_hmm how cute' _Kenny thought.

" yea, butters suits you well, its a cute name." Kenny said while putting his hands in his jacket pockets. mixing with a bored expression with a smile on his face. Butters had a light blush covering his cheeks.

" okay! Thank you Kenny!" Butters said looking happy._ 'oh..wait..i almost forgot..why i came here.'. ... _ Kenny grabbed Butters by the shoulders at gently pushed butters to a tree next to them. And Kenny took both Butters hand and put it above his head with one hand and the other one, he pulled butters shirt up.

''K-KENNY! W-WHAT ARE YOU D-DOING?" Butters tryed to break free, But, he was weak. I saw that he had the mark..that red mark..It was glowing ...it was him. Kenny sighed and let go of Butters.

" k-Kenny! w-what was that f-for!?" Butters said while fixing his shirt._ 'hmm he's kind of cute when hes mad.' _Kenny thought.

" Butters I'm going to be looking after you form now on." Kenny sighed again. Butters was shocked.

" what do you mean?..Kenny?"

" We need to talk about this some where else, lets go to your place." Kenny suggested.

"Okay!" Butters said. Kenny hit Butters in the head not so rough,closing his eyes.

"ow Kenny..what was that for?" Butters touching the spot where Kenny hit him.

" Never let a stranger go into your house, nor let them fool you into going into your house." Kenny started walking. Butters catched up to him.

"what!?..fine..then were not going to my house then.." Butters said with a frown.

" Oh no, were going." Kenny said.

" But you just sai-" Butters was cut off by Kenny.

" Forget what i said right now. This is important." Kenny said calmly.

"okay" Butters nodded. Kenny hit Butters head again,not so hard.

"Oww! Kenny! what i do!?" Butters whined, Touching the spot where Kenny hit him.

" Never let a stranger convince you into letting them go into your house." Kenny said.

**Author's note: How is it so far? Good? bad? well..Please fav and review and see you next time on this story! (:**


	3. The Day kenny slept over

" Kenny I don't understand" Butters said. Kenny sighed.

"Butters, do you want me to say it one more time?" Kenny said with a calm voice with a hint of frustration. Butters nodded, which made Kenny sigh again.

" Okay, butters, the mark on your stomach is like..a 'leash' ...and you and me have the same mark ..." Butters nodded.

"And..the person who gave you this mark, was my uncle. And this mark...means..were..like..." Kenny mumbled the last words,and looked away, leaving Butters confused.

**Butters P.O.V**

_What did kenny say? And why did he look away? _Kenny looked back at me and said three words that made my heart stop.

" Husband and wife." Kenny said looking serious at me.

" H-husband and w-wife!?" I stood up. Feeling a blush appear on my cheeks. Kenny laid down and flooded his arms and put it behind his head, Closing his eyes.

" Why are you starting to panic? I already told you" Kenny said not opening his eyes.

"W-Well i didn't u-understand..and ...husband and w-wife?" I looked at Kenny and Kenny sighed.

" Yes, Butters, But were not officially married, in other words, your my _fiancee_ and i didn't want a human boy as my bride.." Kenny looked away again, still with his eyes closed. _'why isn't he looking at me?' _I thought.

" K-Kenny..." I said, Hoping for kenny to look at me. But he just 'hm?'me. I sat back down.

" Is there a way to remove this thing?" Kenny looked at me.

" _Thing?_..A mark...Yes, but.."

" But what Kenny?" I said was a curious face.

" The person who gave you that mark is the only person who can get rid of it."

" WHAT, b-but didn't you say it was y-your mark?!" Kenny sighed.

" yes it is my mark. But-" Kenny was cut off by Butters.

" What IS a mark anyway? And why can't you remove the mark on my stomach? Isn't it your mark? " I was curious.

" Well, a mark is like...a wedding ring...but..i call is a leash, and i cant get rid of your mark, because, I gave my uncle permission to pick out a bride for me. And once you give permission to someone then its there choice, Not yours.. ."

" So...does everyone have a mark or-?" Kenny cut me off.

" Every vampire has there own mark." Kenny said

" Oh..." _wait..every vampire..Kenny has a...mark..so hes A! _My eyes widen and I stood up. I was backing away from Kenny. Kenny's face expression change into a confused face.

" Butters? Are you okay?" He got up and started walking towards me.

" S-STAY BACK!" I yelled. I was against the wall now._ Oh no..I'm doomed...I'm going to get killed by a_ vampire! Kenny was two steps closer to me. I shut my eyes tight and i felt myself shacking. Kenny put his hands on the left side and the right side of my head. Preventing me from escaping.

"Butters...look at me" Kenny said. I felt tears coming out of my eyes. I opened my eyes, and looked at Kenny. Kenny lifted my chin with his finger.

" Butters did you just realize that I'm a vampire?" Kenny said smirking. 'Did he get hotter...does he get hotter every minute?' I thought_. _I nodded. He started to laugh. Then stopped.

" Butters I'm not going to hurt you." Kenny said with a calm voice.

''y-your not?" I said.

" Why would I hurt a sweet little angle like you?" Kenny winked at me and I felt a blush cover my face. Which made Kenny laugh. Kenny stopped laughing and pulled me into a hug.

" K-Kenny?.." I said to him.

_**Kenny's P.O.V**_

" Butters I'm not going to hurt you" I said with a calm voice.

"y-you not?" Butters said.

" Why would I hurt a sweet little angle like you?" I winked at him causing him to blush. I love teasing him. I was laughing. Then I stopped and pulled Butters into a hug.

_'Oh butter's...you smell nice...like..peaches...__WAIT WHAT THE HELL?'_ I stopped hugging Butters.

" Well, butters. I think we need to move out of this.." Kenny looked around and looked back at me. "place..and move some where else." Butters looked confused.

"Huh? why? It's a beautiful place here." I sighed.

" Butters we need to get the marks umm..working.." I said.

" But..Aren't they working?" Butters was confused. '_god...hes so fucking cute..' _I thought.

" No...I don't know...pull you shirt up and let me see." Butters must of been to embarrassed to show his body to me. I sighed.

" Butters, were both man." I said. He looked away.

" Yea..b-but..i get embarrassed showing my body.." I sighed again

" Fine butters." I left up my shirt so butters wouldn't be _that_ embarrassed to show his body. Butters saw my body. I saw that butter's was blushing. I smirked.

" Come on Butter-cup, pull up your shirt so we could find out." I was still smirking.

" H-Hey! don't call me butter-cup!." Butters was now blushing furiously.

" Butters, if you don't lift up your shirt i will do it myself."

" I c-can go cheek, b-by myself K-Kenny.." Butters said.

" Aw but butter-cup that would be taking the fun out of it." I said smirking. Butters looked at me with wide eyes. I carried Butters Brides maids style.

" K-KENNY!" Butters said shyly. I was still smirking. I threw Butters on the couch and sat on-top of him and grabbed both of butters hands, with one of my hand, and put it above Butters head. '_Butters looked kinda scared, But cute.' _I thought.

" K-Kenny?.." Butters said. I lifted butters shirt up and saw that the mark was glowing too. Kenny let go of Butters and got off of him.

" Well..we need to go and find someone to stop the glowing so the mark will be activated." Butters was fixing his shirt

" s-so were..like moving?" Butters said. _' how cuteee' _Kenny thought. I nodded.

" We will go tomorrow in the morning." I Claimed. Butters nodded.

"Until tomorrow..i will be sleeping next to you, in your bed."

" oka- wait WHAT!?" I smirked.

" Well, I have to protect my _fiancee_ ." I kept on smirking.

" I- I-" Butter has been cut off.

"Don't give me that bull butters, me and you both know that's not true." I sighed and got up.

"come on Butters, i think its time to go to bed." I said, while standing up.

" But its only 6:30 p.m" Butters said.

" Well, today were going to sleep early, because tomorrow were going to wake up early."

" Wait..vampires don't sleep..and die in the sunlight..how can you sleep?" Butters said with a confused face.

" What!? UGHH, i hate humans, thinking we could die by the sun, and not sleeping." I said angrily.

" But..people and books sa-'' I cut butters off.

"They have no proof of that butters, now come on we need to rest, show the way to your bedroom." I got up and so did Butters.

"What about garlic?" _'what about garlic he says..'_ I thought

" I can eat garlic, but I just don't like it. Now come on Butters show the way to your room." Butters was now walking towards his room, and I was following him.

" So are all vampire like that?" Butters opened the door to his bed.

" Yes Butters." Kenny entered butters room.

" ughh..nice room." It was light color blue. I saw lots of things named '_Hello kitty'_ on them. I raised a eyebrow. Butters looked at me.

"Oh..i kinda..like..hello kitty.." He said blushing. I didn't now what this '_Hello kitty' _thing was but..it was pink..and looked girly.

" Well then, I guess ill be sleeping in the floor tonight." Butters said. I shake my head.

"Butters you and me are going to have to share that bed." I said.

" B-But I dont mind sleeping on on the floor K-Kenny." I shaked my head again.

"Butters we need do sleep comfortable today, Because tomorrow were going to wake up early tomorrow." I exclaimed.

"O-Okay..do you want to borrow one of my p.j's?" I shook my head.

"It's okay, i don't wear p.j's." Butters nodded and told me he needed to change into his p.j's.

I took off my shirt and pants, leaving me only wearing my boxers. I fold my cloths, and put them next to the bed, on the bottom. I got onto the bed,on the right sid of the bed, and liad down, and pulled the covers up to my neck. Butters came in wearing a white t-shirt and some blue shorts. He puts hes cloth in a chair, and lays down on the left side of the bed.

" Goodnight Butters." I said in a calm voice. I looked at Butters.

"Goodnight.. Kenny." I saw that he was blushing.


	4. The day we move out

**Butters P.O.V**

I wake up feeling warm and comfortable, but didn't open my eyes._ 'I never slept this good in weeks' _I thought. '_Wait a minute...I feel something touching me...'._ I opened my eyes and see that I was just two inches away form Kenny's face. I was blushing furiously. And I backed my head away a little bit, So I was like nine inches away from his face. And I notice that Kenny has no shirt on. I was still blushing, like mad. I kept on looking at Kennys body and admiring it. 'Wow..he has a nice body..I would do anything for that kind of body..'' I said quietly. '' WAIT! WHY I'M I LOOKING AT HIS BODY AND ADMIRING HIS BODY!?'' I said quietly. Then my bad conscience started talking to me in my head. '_'cuz you like him, and you think he's body is hot.'_ Bad butters said. '' I-I don't like Kenny that way...''I said quietly. _' Butters, you and me know that's a big lie.'_ Bad butters conscience said. I sighed and looked at Kennys sleeping fac- OMG KENNYS AWAKE. Kenny looked at me with a confused or shocked face or a normal face. I couldn't tell..Then he was smirking.

" O-Oh K-Kenny...G-Good morning.." I said with a fake smile, hoping he would fall for it. I hoped Kenny didn't hear what I said. I would die of humiliation.

**Kenny's P.O.V**

I heard the sound of Butters voice and heard that he said I had a nice body and that he would do anything for a body like mine. I pretended to still be asleep, so I could hear more.

''WAIT! WHY I'M I LOOKING AT HIS BODY AND ADMIRING HIS BODY!?''Butters says. But then, he talks like there was someone talking back to him.

'' I-I don't like Kenny that way...'' I then open my eyes to see if anyone was there. But it was only Butters. He was still looking at my body I looked at him. Then Butters looks at me with a shocked face. I smirk at his face, Butters was blushing now.

" O-Oh K-Kenny...G-Good morning.." He smiled. No, It was a fake one. He looked away from me. He was stuttering._ 'He looks so cute' _I thought. I look into his eyes and see that his eyes were full of 'worried' and 'confused'. _'Maybe it was because he thought I over heard him talking, I bet.'_

" Good morning Butter-cup." I said was a smile. Butters gets up and grabs new pair of cloths and walks to the bathroom and closes the door.

"Wow..is he that humiliated?" I smirked and got up and grabbed my pants and put it on. Butters came out of the bathroom and put his p.j's in his closet.

"Butters, you should start packing your cloths." Butters nodded. _'Why I'snt he looking at me when I talk to him? Is he really that humiliated that I catched him staring and admiring my body.'_ I thought.

" Butters" I call out for him. Butter's stops.

" Hmm?" He doesn't even look at me. I did a frown.

"Can you look at me?" Butters continued to pack his cloths in a bag.

" Um kenny, I'm kinda busy" I sighed and got up and walked towards Butters. He was still packing his cloths. I hugged him from behind making him stop packing his cloths.

**Butter's P.O.V**

I was still blushing from what happened. Kenny caught me staring at him. And I know he heard what I said.

" Butters, You should start packing your cloths." I didn't even dare to look at kenny.

"Butters" Kenny called for me. I didn't even look at him.

"Hmm?" I still refused to look at him. The next words he said left me blushing real hard.

"Can you look at me?" I continued to pack my cloths. I had to make an excuse to not look at him.

" Um kenny, I'm kinda busy" I heard Kenny sigh. _'Hopefully he would stop making me look at hi-'_ I stopped thinking when I felt someone hug me from behind. My eyes widen a bit.

" Why are you avoiding eye contact?'' Kenny said to me. I was now blushing really hard if possible.

"I-Im not..." I could feel kenny smirking at my answer.

" Then look at me" Kenny whispered in my ear. I was still blushing. Kenny let go of me. I turned around to see a smirking kenny.

"Well, that's better." Kenny said. I just stared at him.

"Butters" Kenny said.

"y-yea kenny?" I was stuttering again and I hated it.

" Has anyone told you you look cute when your blushing?" I was about to faint any minute now. Kenny laid his hand on my cheek and I closed my eyes tight. _' I swear, if he keeps on making me blush..I'ma faint'_ I thought. I laid both my hands on kennys shoulders and kinda pushed him away, not so rough. I opened my eyes and I was looking down on the ground, then I looked back at kenny. I no longer had a blush in my face.

" K-Kenny, can you get o-out of m-my room? Y-Your kinda d-distracting me f-from packing." Kenny looked at me for a half minute and let go of my cheek.

"Sure thing Butter-cup." Kenny was going to open the door. Then looked at me and smiled. Kenny_ smiled _at me. I felt a blush cover my cheeks again. Kennys smile was..beautiful. Kenny opened the door and got out and closed the door.

**Kenny's P.O.V**

"Butter's" I said.

"Y-yea kenny?" I found out when Butter's stutters, he's nervous.

"Has anyone told you that you look cute when your blushing?" I laid my hand on his cheek. But then Butters closed his eyes. He put both of his hands on my shoulders and kinda pushed me back.

"K-Kenny, can you get o-out of m-my room? Y-Your kinda d-distracting me f-from packing." I looked at Butters if he was joking or not. It didn't look like a joke so I let go of his cheek.

"Sure thing Butter-cup." I was now walking towards the door. But I turned back to smile at Butters, and saw that Butter was blushing. I opened the door and got out of his room. I was walking to the couch. I layed down and saw that there was a pillow in the couch and so I grabbed the pillow and put it in my face and just slept for a little. Later on I felt something shaking me. I take the pillow off my face and open my eyes slowly. I then see a blushing Butters.

" Oh..hey" I say with a quiet voice and a smile. I saw that Butters cheek got even redder. I sat up and look at Butter.

"What time is it?" I said in a sleepy voice. Butters look around and see's a clock.

"It's 1:12 p.m." So much for waking up early. I didn't really feel like going I was still tried.

"Oh..are you done packing your cloths?" Butters nodded.

"All done." Butters said.

"Okay, then we better get going" I stood up and started to walking to the door, but butters stopped me..

"Ugh..Kenny?" I stopped and looked at him. Butters was blushing even more.

"U-um...could you put your cloths on?" I looked down and realized that I didn't have a shirt or my jacket and shoes, I was wearing my boxers and pants.

"Oh...I didn't realized .." I went back to butters room and it was empty..The bed had no covers and the 'Hello kitty' Stuff was gone. I saw that my cloths were flooded on Butters bed. I grabbed my cloths and quickly put them on and come out of Butters room.

" Come on butters. Were going to make a short trip to my house."

" O-Okay." Butters picked up his lauggage and I helped with his second lauggage bag and we were walking in the town.

" Its a beautiful day huh kenny?" Butters was smiling. I smiled and agree.

**Butters P.O.V**

" Its a beautiful day huh Kenny?" I said smiling. I looked at kenny and he was smiled and agreed. It was indeed a beautiful day. _'I think I'm falling for Kenny.'_ I thought. My conscience came back into my head. '_No, You already fell for him.'_ My conscience was right..I already did. _'Yea..I really like him..'_ I thought. I couldn't help but smile. Kenny saw me smiling.

" What-cha thinking about Butter-cup?" Kenny said looking at me. I looked at him and smiled.

" It's nothing." We continued to walk. We passed some girls and I caught up with one of them said. I looked at them.

" Did you see that guy? He's super hot." She was giggling. Then the girl next to her said.

"Yea! He's dark blue eyes makes him even hotter. The third girl was blushing and giggling. I look at kenny who is still smiling. Then i remember what he said on the day we met.

**((Flash Back))**

_" H-husband and w-wife!?" I stood up. Feeling a blush appear on my cheeks. Kenny laid down and flooded his arms and put it behind his head, Closing his eyes._

_" Why are you starting to panic? I already told you" Kenny said not opening his eyes._

_"W-Well i didn't u-understand..and ...husband and w-wife?" I looked at Kenny and Kenny sighed._

_" Yes, Butters, But were not officially married, in other words, your my fiancee and i didn't want a human boy as my bride.." Kenny looked away again, still with his eyes closed._

**((Flash back ended))**

I felt sad now. He said he didn't want a human boy for his _fiancee_. He wanted a girl. Kenny wanted a girl to be his bride? Yes...Kenny doesn't seem the type of person who goes for his same gender. I heard someone call my name and snapped out of my thoughts and came back to reality. It was kenny who called me.

" Butters? You okay?" I look at him.

" Yea." I did a fake smile and looked forward. We headed to the forest.

" Umm kenny...why are we in the forest?" I asked.

" My house is in the middle of this forest." He said.

"Oh.." We then saw a house. It was Big and Beautiful. I stopped and admiring its beauty. Kenny stops walking and looked at me.

" Yea...our house is kinda bigger then any house in the town." We continued walking and then kenny opened the door. It was real beautiful inside.

"Wow kenny! Your house is beautiful!" Kenny just put the lauggage down and so did I.

"Thanks." Kenny was walking somewhere. I followed. Kenny opened a room. And it was beautiful! The color of the room was light brown and it had a king sized bed and some fancy things.

"This is my bedroom." Kenny said. He's bedroom was amazing!

"Wow its ..beautiful." Kenny went to a bookshelf and pulled a book out. It was a weird looking book.

" My uncle told me long time ago that when he picks out a bride for me, I needed to read this book to tell me where to go to activate the mark." Kenny got out of his room and I followed him. We were in the living room. It was beautiful. Kenny sat down and I sat down next to him. He opened the book and started to read. five minutes later He stood up.

"AHA! Found it. We need to go some place called "South park" and we will meet a friend of my uncle somewhere in a house." Kenny got up and picked up the lauggage and opened it and put the book in. I followed kenny and I picked the other lauggage and we were back out side and I closed the door to his house.

" We need to call someone to drop us off to 'South park'." Kenny said.

" Butters can I borrow your phone?" I nodded and took out my phone out of my pocket and he flipped it open and called someone.

" Yea...Its kenny..I need a ride...for south park...yea...okay...thanks." Kenny hung up and gave me back my phone and I put it right in my pocket.

" Now..we need to go back to town and wait for a limo to come." Kenny was walking back to town. _' Kennnnnnnyy stop leaving me'_. I was following kenny. Five minutes later we were back in town. Three minutes later we saw a limo and kenny ran and open the door and put the lauggage in. I gave the lauggage to kenny. He took it and put it in, And then took my hand and pulled me into the limo. Kenny let go of my hand and closed the limo door.

"South park?" A man said. Kenny nodded. The limo was starting to move. I remembered what the girls said about Kenny..and how _hot_ he was. I was sad now. Kenny looked at me.

" Hey Butter's..you okay?" I looked at him and faked smiled again.

" Yea." I just said looking out the window.

**Kenny's P.O.V**

"South park?" The limo man asked me. I nodded. The limo was moving. I looked at Butters. He looked sad.

" Hey Butter's..you okay?" He looks at me with that _smile_, that fake smile.

" Yea." He said looking out the window. _'What's with him?'_ I thought.

" Butters..you could tell me anything you know?" He nodded. I rest my hand ontop of his. He looks at me and I smiled at him.

" Come on. Tell me whats on your mind that's making you sad." Butters eyes looked in the corner. He's cheek pink.

" Buttes...come on." I smile and lift his chin up and make him look at me. He's cheeks turned to pink to red now. _'How cute.'_

" Promise you wont laugh...?" Butters looked at me. I nodded. His eyes were in the corner again.

" W-Well...remember when we were out side the town walking with our- my lauggage?"

"Mmhmm"

" W-Well..I over heard some girls..talking about you..saying how hot you look.." Butters cheek were now even redder then before. I was shocked. _'Was butter...jealous?'. _My eyes widen a bit, But then recover.

**Authors note: CHAPTER 4 ENDED xD..sorry to disappoint you xD what was kenny going to do? Find out next chapter!**


	5. The day we go to south park

**Kennys P.O.V.**

" W-Well...remember when we were out side the town walking with our- my lauggage?"

" Mmhmm"

" W-Well..I over heard some girls..talking about you..saying how hot you look.." Butters cheek were now even redder then before. I was shocked. _'Was butter...jealous?'. _My eyes widen a bit, But then recover. I smile. I pull Butters into a hug. Butters eyes widen.

" Butters..are you sad because...your jealous that you heard some other people talking about me being attractive?" Butters nuzzles into my neck. We both stay that way for three minutes until butters sits up.

" K-Kenny..?" Butters said. I look at him and didn't say anything.

" I-I know we j-just met and all..." Butters trails off.

" B-But I think...I think that I might have feelings for you..." Butters looks at me. I'm shocked. He has feelings for me? Man..maybe I went to far with the teasing...I don't know what to say to him.. I just look away not knowing what to say or do. I think I have feelings towards him as well. I kept calling him cute and stuff in my head and actually told him he was cute when he blushes..But I was teasing him? Right? I don't know what to think now. I just looked out the window.

**Butters P.O.V.**

" K-Kenny..?" I said. Kenny looked at me without replying.

" I-I know we j-just met and all..." This is it.

" B-But I think...I think I might have feelings for you..." I kinda regret saying all this because Kenny looked shocked and then looked out the window, not replying. I was scared. I'm I not that attractive for Kenny? Doesn't he have feelings for me? No, no one likes me. I felt some tears roll down my cheek.

" I-I'm I not good enough for you?" Kenny looked at me and had a shocked face.

" But- " I didn't give him a chance to talk.

" Why do I even have feelings for you? Why I'm I starting to have a feeling that I'm attr-" Kenny cut me off with a peak on my cheek. My eyes widen and I felt a blush occur in my cheek. Kenny, who moved away two inches away form me, crossed his arms and closed his eyes. _'I-Is he sleeping?'_ I thought for a minute. I placed my hand on the cheek that Kenny kissed me on. Well, it wasn't a real kiss, it was just a peak on the cheek. I smiled and just slept.

**~~~ Some one else P.O.V.~~~**

" Are you just going to do nothing all day, Jack?" A woman asked me. **  
**

" I I'm doing something, unlike you, Karin." Karin frowned. ( Karin is Kennys uncle,Jack, assistant.)

" What are you planning Jack?" Karin questioned.

" Nothing, Just trying to do something nice for someone for a change." Jack grinned.

**Kennys P.O.V. **

I woke up like 1:00 A.M, I see that Butters is still asleep. I noticed that we weren't moving. I Get up and hunch, Because the ceiling is to short for me, And see that the driver is asleep. I sighed. I poked his face making him wake up.

" We have to be there as soon as possible." I said. The driver nods and I go back to where I was and sat down. The limo starts to move, and when it was moving it made Butters fall down into my lap, his head lying down in my lap. '_His hand...its so close to_ my..' I was hoping that the limo wont move to much or else Butters hand would land some where... Butters started to wake up. His eyes opening slowly. Then he starts to move. His hand was so close to touching my 'thing'. My eyes widen, and twitching. Butters fully is awake. He looks at me with the corner of his eye. Not even moving his hand or aware where his hand is.

" Kenny? Whats wro-" Butters has a weird face on. He stopped talking and turned his head to where his hand is. Butters looked shocked and blushed furiously. Butters quickly sits up and looks at me.

" K-KENNY I-I'M REALLY R-REALLY R-REALLY SORRY. I-I DIDN'T K-KNOW-" I just kept on nodded my head. Then stopped and looked at Butters.

**Butters P.O.V.**

" Kenny? Whats wro-" I felt my hand touching some where. I pry-ed that my hand wasn't touching Kennys thing_. _I look at my hand, and it was almost touching kennys ..thing. I sit up quickly and look at kenny. _  
_

" K-Kenny I-I'M REALLY R-REALLY R-REALLY SORRY. I-I DIDN'T K-KNOW." Kenny just kept nodding. But then he stopped and looked at me.

" Its okay Butters, Its not your fault." Kenny glared at the driver. Then sighed.

" How much longer until we get to south park?" I whined. Kenny shrugged.

" I dunno, probably like..." Kenny looked at the driver.

" Hey sir when are we getting to south park?" Kenny kinda said it loud.

" In just seven hours." The man reply's back. Kenny looked back at me with a smile.

" In just seven hours Butter-cup." I blushed again. Kennys little nick-name kept making me blush alot. It was an embarrassing pet-name or nick-name. Kenny grind. Oh oh..I think he figured it out..

" Whats wrong? _Butter-cup_? Is something bothering you?_ Butter-cup?"_ Kenny smirked. It made me blush again. Uggghhh I hope we get to south park soon.

**Authors note: I'm really really really really sorry that its short ),: Oh and By the way, My friend helped me with this chapter...We took turns, She obviously put in where Butters hand was close to kennys...thing. Once again, I'm really sorry ): I promise that the next chapter is gonna be longer than this one. Next Chapter: South park ( Sorry if thats a horrible title for the chapter D,: ) OH AND KENNY DOESN'T HAVE A UNCLE..well i dont know if he does or not.. PLEASE BE AWARE THAT I MADE UP KENNYS UNCLE and name.. AND "karin" his assistant... Hoped you liked it. **


	6. South park

**Butters P.O.V.**

For the past 7 hours, me and kenny just talked and slept and just played I Spy. It was pretty boring. I sighed. This was the boring-est thing ever. I was looking out the window, and just realized that we where still in the limo..'_We pasted 7 hours? Right? Maybe 12 minutes? Or 5?' _I was thinking. I looked at kenny and he was looking straight forward. Maybe he was impatient? When I was about to open my mouth and start a conversation with Kenny, he opened his mouth and starting talking to the driver.

" How much longer?" Kenny leaned forward and said with a irritated face.

" About five more minutes." Kenny sat back and sighed.

" Don't worry ken." I said with a smile. Then I just realized what I just said. Ken? Ken!? Kenny looked at me with a shocked face. Then I smirked. I finally found kenny a nick-name.

" So, Ken, something bothering you?" I grind. Kenny crossed his arms and "Hmpt" and looked away and started to laugh. I laughed too. Kenny looked at me.

" So, when did you think about that?"

" I didn't realized that I said that, it just came out of my mouth." Kenny smiled. The limo stopped. I had a happy face. Finally we were here.

" We are here." Kenny grabbed one of the luggage and I grabbed the other one and we got out. The man was holding the door for us. We said our thank yous and byes, and when the limo was leaving we started walking.

" So, this is South park, this..wasn't like I expected." I nodded. Kenny got out the book again from the luggage bag and opened it and read. Then he smiled and got out a paper and closed the book and put it back into the bag.

" Okay, now we need to find some house." Kenny and I were walking and stopped at a house ( **Note: The house is Butters house from south park. Like his real house, from the show.)**

Kenny opened the door, and it was our luck. It wasn't locked. We went inside the house and looked around. It was a beautiful house. Kenny then saw stairs and started walking, I just followed him. He opened a door which had a bed. Then he put the luggage ontop of the bed and I put the other one next to it. Then we went to other rooms and went back down.

" Okay Butters, here's the plan, the first room we went to is gonna be yours. The second room we found is gonna be mine, okay?" I nodded.

" Now, go un-pack your things and fix your room." I nodded and went back upstairs and put my hello kitty stuff and put the covers on my bed and put my cloths in the closet.

**Kennys P.O.V.**

I was just opening random doors to see if anyone was living here and to find out who's room is who's.

" Okay Butters, here's the plan, the first room we went to is gonna be yours. The second room we found is gonna be mine, okay?" Butters nodded.

" Now, go un-pack your things and fix your room." Butters nodded again and started to go back upstairs. I sighed and sat down on the couch. I noticed that there was a T.V. I saw a remote next to me. I grabbed it and push the power button on, then the T.V turned on. I smirked. I flipped threw the channels and ended up watching dora the explorer. Butters was walking down the stairs and looked at me.

" What was **YOUR** favorite part?" Dora asked.

" My favorite part was when boots was trying yo-" Dora cut me off.

" I liked that too" Boots was starting to talk now. I gasped. Butters was laughing.

" What?" He sat down next to me.

" I can't believe that your watching Dora and answering her." Butters chuckled.

" Well, now since were here in south park, we need to find some guy named...' Randy marsh'."

" Are we going to do that right now?" I got up and nodded.

" We have to, we need to activate the mark before it hurts us." Butters got up and turned off the T.V and we got outside and Butters closed the door and we started walking. We then saw lots of people.

" How are we going to find this ' Randy marsh' guy?" Butters said. I was about to answer his question but a boy cut me off.

" Randy marsh? Are you looking for Randy marsh?" The boy with the blue and red hat said. He had two people beside him. One with a green hat, and another who was fat. Butters and I looked at each other and Butters was talking.

" Yes." The boy looked confused then recovered.

" Well, he's my dad, Why are you looking for him?" We can't tell him.

" Well we-" I cut off Butters.

" We have important business with him." I said with a bored expression.

" What kind of business?" The boy said.

" Just, business."

" Well...okay..i'll take you to him then." Me and Butters just looked at him and nodded.

" So, where you guys from?" The guy with the green hat said with a smile.

" Louisiana." Me and Butters said at the same time.

" Ah..well...are you guys living here now?" The guy with the green hat says.

" Yes." I said.

" Don't take this the wrong way but, why? Why south park?"

" Well, were here for some business." The boy with the green hat nods.

" So whats your guys name?" The boy with the blue and red hat says.

" My name is..Kenny McCormick." I said.

" And my name is Leopold scotch, but you can call me butters."

" Well my name is Kyle Broflovski."

" And mine is Stan Marsh." There was a silent moment for a minute until Stan turned around and stopped.

" Wheres the fat-ass?" He said.

" What do you-" Kyle turned around.

" Maybe at KFC." They shruged and started walking and we followed.

" The fat guy who was just here, his name is Eric cartman. But we call him Cartman." Stan said

**~Five minutes later~**

" Well this is my house." Stan opened the door to his house and let me and Butters and Kyle in.

" Dad!" Stan yelled for his dad. Then this guy comes walking downstairs.

" what Stan?" The man says.

" These two guys say that they have some business with you." Stan said. His dad looked at me and Butters. I hand him the paper and he grabs it and reads it. He then looks shocked and looks at me and Butters.

" You two, come with me." Randy walks some where and we follow him. Were out side, the back yard.

" So you two, were gonna keep this a secret. You will not tell nobody, not even my son. Okay?" We nod.

" Do you guys have a place to stay?"

" Yes."

" Okay. Well. Now we need to get the marks activated." Randy looks and me and Butters serious.

" How?" Butters said.

" You guys need to...KISS" Randy smiled big.

" A KISS?!" Butters said.

" Yes. To activate the marks, so if wont hurt you, you guys need a kiss on the lips." I could tell randy was kinda a little of a pervert. I nodded and looked at Butters. Butters had a pink hint of blush.

'' You ready?" I asked Butters, He just nodded. I look back at randy.

" Um..mind giving us some..."

" Oh...yea..I get it.. I'll be back in one minute." Randy went back inside. I looked at Butters and rested my hands on his shoulders and Butters just looked at me. I lean forward and we pushed our lips together. Butters put his arms around my neck. We pull apart when we hear the door open. Randy came out.

" Okay that should be it." I pull up my shirt to see if the mark stopped glowing. It did. The mark was now the color of a bright red cherry. I pull my shirt back down.

" Thanks randy."

" Your welcome boy, anything for a friend of jack." Me and Butters just went back inside and randy was walking with us.

" You two boys wanna come back later for dinner?" Randy asked when we were just about to walk out the door.

" Sure." I said.

" Okay, see you then" Randy waved. We were walking back to our house.

" I wonder where Kyle and Stan are." Butters said.

" They probably just went out to hang out or something." I said. I opened the door and let Butters in first and closed the door.

" Well. Its only..." I try to find a clock and find one.

" Its only 11:34" I said.

" Well, ima take a short nap." I nodded and Butters was heading upstairs. I heard him open his door and closed it.

" Time to watch Dora explore." I sit down on the couch and grab the remote and turn on the T.V and start to watch Dora.

**Author's note: Dora...Hmm..Well. My friend begged me to let her 'work' with me on this fanfiction, so, now me and here are going to work on this together. I really hope you guys liked it (: And see you next time on this story! **


	7. Kenny's childhood friend?

**Butters P.O.V**

I wake up at 3:30 p.m. I get up and open my door and started to walk down the stairs. I see that Kenny is still watching Dora. He looks and me then smiles.

" How'd you sleep?" He still looks at me.

" Good."

" That's good."

" So, what time does Randy want's us to come over?"

" I dunno.." Kenny gets up and turns off the T.V and puts on his shoes.

" Lets go find out." I nod and put on my shoes and head out the door. Kenny locks the door and we start to walk.

" So, do you like south park so far?" Kenny asked me.

" Well, its okay..I guess." As we were walking to what seems like a mall, we passed some boys. One of them was wearing a blue hat, and he was glaring at Kenny. One of the boys, who was twitching, tugged on the guy with the blue hat's shirt. Then the guy with the blue hat looked away from Kenny and started walking the opposite direction as us.

" Tch." Kenny looked away from the boy with the blue hat and turned around and started to walk the same direction as the other guys who passed us.

" Kenny..where are we going?" I asked. Kenny looked at me and answered then looked straight forward.

" There's something mysterious about that guy with the blue hat."

**Kennys P.O.V.**

Me and Butters were walking to some place and we passed some guys. One guy was glaring at me. I glared back. Then this twitching guy tugged on his shirt and he just looked away. There was something strange about that guy. Have I seen him before? No. That would be impossible.

" Tch." I couldn't help but do that. I know I've seen him before. He has a familiar face. I have to find out if I've seen him before. I turned around and followed the direction of the guy who was glaring at me.

" Kenny..where are we going?" Butters asked me.

" There's something mysterious about that guy with the blue hat." We were about 13 feet away from them, But then Kyle and Stan and I'm believing the other guy is ' Cartman ' come up to us.

" Hey Kenny, Hey Butters." Kyle waved at us.

" Oh, hey." I said. Butters waved.

" So this is our friend, Cartman." Stan says.

" Sup" I look at Cartman.

" Hey." Cartman said.

" So, um, you guys ready for dinner?" Stan said. How did he know? Did his dad tell him?

" Um, yea."

" Cool, well, dinner is about to be ready, so why don't you guys come with me." Stan said.

" See you later Stan" Kyle said walking away.

" Wait you fucking jew. Later." Cartman was walking/running to kyle.

" Come on you guys."

" Okay..Thanks." Stan was walking in front of me and Butters, we were following him.

" Soooo...about the 'Important Business'.." Stan started to talk.

" Listen Stan, we can't tell you about that, your dad will tell you later on." I said. I heard Stan sigh.

" Okay, so my mom is out of town, she's gonna be back in a few weeks, so I'm just letting you guys know that now."

" Okay.." Butters said. We reached Stan's house and he let us in.

" Kenny, Butters your back!" Randy was running down the stairs. He hugged me and Butters for like two seconds. Stan lifted a eyebrow.

••~~~••

We were all sitting down at the table, in chairs. Me, Butters, Randy, and Stan. Eating and talking.

" Soo dad." Stan started talking.

" Yes stan?" Randy said while eating his sandwich.

" About the important Business.." Stan started again with that.

" Listen Stan, I can't tell you about that." Randy said.

'' Why not? I can keep a secret." Stan said.

" Stan, you don't underst-" Stan cut randy off.

" Dad, I think I'm capable of understanding this." Stan said with a hint of frustration in his voice. Randy just looked at Stan then sighed.

" Stan, I promise you that I will tell you about this later on." Randy said with a calm voice.

" Fine.." Stan got up and went upstairs and opened a door and slammed it closed. Randy sighed.

" Well..I think we should be going now. Thank you for the food Randy." I got up and so did Butters.

" I'm sorry about Stan" Randy said.

" No, its okay. Were sorry that you can't tell him." I said.

" Thank you for joining us." Randy said opening the door for us.

" Thank you for having us." I said and walked out the door.

" See you later" Randy said and closed the door. Me and Butters started to walk to our house.

" You know what Butter-cup, you were quiet when we came to their house, Why's that?" I said

" I don't know." Butters looked at me. I sighed then smiled.

" Well, are you tired?" I asked.

" Well, to tell you the truth. I kinda I'm." Butters said. We were finally in front of our house.

" Okay." I opened the door to our house.

" Why don't you go to bed and rest while I go and explore this town." I said. Butters was already walking to his room.

" Okay. Be careful Kenny." Butters said.

" I will." I heard Butters room close and I closed the door to the house and started walking to who know's where. It's still morning. Like four or five. I kept on walking and then I spotted the boy with the blue hat. I smirked. He was sitting down in the grass.

" So how are you liking the town so far?" He said without even turning around to look at me.

" Its okay I guess." He slightly chuckles and stands up and looks at me.

" Well, well,well, If it isn't Kenny McCormick. It's been a while now, hasn't it?" He said.

" I knew it, we have met haven't we." I said.

" You don't remember me?" He said with a smile.

" Nope."

" Well, we used to play together until I had to move away." He said. No way...

**((Flash back))**

" Hey give it back!" Nine year old Kenny was jumping as high as he could to garb his airplane toy.

" Not until you say your a princess." Two ten year old's said. One of them was putting the airplane as high as he could into the air, And the other one laughing.

" No way, give me back my toy." Kenny was still trying to reach for his toy, but it was too high.

" What did you just say? No? Did I hear him say no?" One of the ten year old said. The other looked at him.

" Yea, I think he did." One of them pushed Kenny to the ground and punched Kenny in his left arm.

" OWWW" Kenny screamed in pain. The two ten year old's were laughing and the other one punched Kennys right arm. Kenny was in pain.

" Now get ready for the real pain." The boy was about to punch Kenny in the face but he stopped when he heard someone talk to him.

" You better stop or else." A little nine year old with raven hair said. The two jocks looked at each other and smirked.

" Or else what?" They looked at the boy with the raven hair.

" Or else I will come over there and kick-your-ugly-asses." The little nine year old said with a glare.

" What you say?" One of them was walking towards the little raven boy. The little boy just smirked.

" Are you deaf? I said I will come over there and kick your ugly asses."

" That's it Your going down!" He was running to kick the raven boys butt. The other jock stand up and was in front of kenny. Kenny was trying to see what was going on. He heard lots of noises. The person standing in-front of Kenny Looked at him.

" Stop it you little brat!" He kicked Kenny in the stomach. Kenny clutched his stomach and turned around. He heard the jock running and more noises. Then it all stopped. Kenny heard footsteps coming his way. He felt someone bend down next to him and touch his shoulder.

" Hey, are you alright?" Kenny turned around to face the raven haired boy. Kenny quickly sat up.

" Yea, thank you." The raven haired boy smiled and got up and offered a hand to kenny. Kenny grabbed his hand and got up.

" Your welcome." The raven boy said and started to walk away.

" W-wait!" Kenny said. The raven boy stopped and looked at kenny.

" Whats your name?" Kenny said.

" My name is Craig..Craig Tucker."

" What's your?" Craig said.

" My name is Kenny McCormick." Craig smiled and began to walk away.

**~Next day~**

" Hey Craig" Kenny said. The boy who was sitting in the swing reading a book looked up for a minute then looked back at his book.

" Hey! Don't ignore me!" Craig didn't look at Kenny, He just flipped a page in his book.

" Craigg." Kenny whined.

**~Next day~**

" Sup Craig" Kenny said looking at the raven haired boy on the swing again.

" Wanna play together?" Kenny asked. The raven boy looked at Kenny.

" Go away." He looked back at his book.

" Whyyy, come on Craig, play with me." Kenny Kept looking at Craig.

" Go away, your annoying me." Kenny did a frown then walked away. Craig looked at kenny walking away then smiled.

" Finally.." He said underneath his breath.

**~ Next day~**

" Craig, I'ma make a deal with you." Kenny said. Craig didn't look at Kenny he just kept on reading.

" If you play with me and enjoy playing with me, Then you will have to play with me when ever I want , and if you don't enjoyed playing with me, I'll stop annoying you about playing and stuff." Craig looked up and Kenny and smirked.

" Deal." Kenny smiled and grabbed Craig's hand and started to run off to the sand area. Minutes pasted by and Kenny was enjoying playing with Craig. Craig on the other hand, was secretly enjoying playing with Kenny.

**~ Next day~**

" Come on Craig, lets go play." Kenny said with a smile. Craig didn't look at Kenny, he just kept on reading.

" We made a deal yesterday, remember?" Craig said. Kenny made a frown and grabbed Craig's hand and went inside a play house.

" Don't pretend that you didn't have fun playing with me. I saw the way you were acting. You had fun." Craig sighed.

" Now were gonna play pretend. I will be the Dad and you will be the Mother." Kenny said.

" I'm not gonna be the mother." Craig said. Kenny frowned again.

" Fine, I'll be the mother then." Craig sighed again and started to play with kenny.

**~ Next day~ **

"Come on Craig, time to play." Craig looked up to see a smiling Kenny. Craig smiled and nodded, which made Kenny happy.

" Today were gonna play cowboys." Kenny announced. Craig smiled and nodded.

**~Next day~**

" Craig!" Kenny was running to the raven boy in the swing. Kenny noticed that Craig didn't bring his book this time. Craig looked sad.

" Craig..is something wrong?" Kenny asked with a sad face. Craig looked at Kenny.

" I'm leaving today." Craig said. Kenny had wide eyes.

" WHAT!? Your moving?!" Craig looked away. Kenny was crying.

" I'm sorry Kenny.." Craig said with a low voice.

" When did you find out..?" Kenny said.

" Yesterday." Craig looked at the crying Kenny and frowned.

" Kenny..Don't worry..Will be best friends forever. Some day will see each other then we can play all we want. Okay?" Craig said in a caring voice. Kenny nodded and hugged Craig. Craig's eyes widen for a second then they recover. Craig hugged Kenny back.

" I'ma miss you Craig." Kenny said crying in his best friend's shoulder.

" I'm gonna miss you to..Kenny.." Craig said.

**((Flash back over))**

" Craig Tucker." Kenny said.

**Author's note: GASP! Craig, and Kenny, Childhood friends :OO dun dun dunn. ( My friend helped on this chapter and she will be helping me with the following chapters.)We would appreciate Reviews and favorites, We hope you guys enjoy reading and..SEE YOU GUYS NEXT TIME ON THIS FANFIC! **


	8. Craig's flash back

**Kennys P.O.V **

" Craig tucker." Craig smirk.

" Can't believe that Craig tucker is in front of me, in the flesh." I said in a sarcasm voice. Craig chuckled.

" So, what brings you to south park? Kenneth?" I flinched when he called me by my first name.

" Tell you later, I have to know some things." I looked serious. How could Craig still be alive..

" Craig, are you a vampire?" I looked into his eyes. He just smirked.

" Why yes, Kenneth." He said with a fake smile.

" So, when were you bitten?" I said.

" It's a long story." I just kept looking at him in the eye. Craig just sighed.

" Well, when we moved, we moved to Washington, I was walking at night time when this man grabbed my arm and pulled me into a dark ally. He then struck his fangs into my neck and sucked on my blood. He told me if I wanted to live still, I would do anything he said." Craig spaced out.

" So what happened?" I asked.

" Craig" I said. He looked at me.

" Why don't you just see for yourself?" He just smirked. _Huh?_

* * *

**(( Craig's flash back))**

" Where ..am I..?" Kenny said looking around. It was dark.  
" Craig?" Kenny looked around trying to find his friend. He then spots a boy walking.

" Craig?" The boy kept on walking.

" CRAIG!" Kenny was waving his arms. It was no use. The boy couldn't hear him, or see him. Kenny just followed 16 year old Craig. A man pulls Craig's arm.

"AHH" Craig screamed. The man pulled Craig into a ally. Kenny see's what the mans doing. The man holds both Craig's hands above Craig's head with one hand.

" Sorry kid, but I'm starving." Craig was struggling from the older man's grip.

" Starving?" Craig questioned. The man smirked. Then fangs shoot out. He was a vampire.

" A...vamp.." Kenny couldn't see Craig's face so he took three steps closer to them. The man smirked even wider if possible.

" Yes me dear boy, a _vampire._" Craig eyes widen a little bit.

" Please...I'm very young to die." Craig pleaded.

"Hmmm..Tell you what my dear boy, I will let you live."

" Thank god-" The man cut Craig off.

" But." the man said.

" But what?"

" I'm I'm still rather hungry,So, I will still get what I want." The man grin.

" But.." The man put his finger in Craig's lip, Making Craig quiet.

" I'm going to turn you into a vampire, So I could get what I want." The man said sighing.

" BUT!-" The man looked into Craig's eye.

" Your still going to live, you should be thankful that I'm not going to kill you." The man was getting close to Craig's neck. Craig was struggling. Kenny just face-palmed. Was't Craig much stronger when he was little? Kenny looked closer at them.

" Is..Craig..blushing?" Kenny squint his eyes to see that if Craig was actually blushing. There was only a little bit, a hint of blush in Craig's face. Craig finally quit struggling and shut his eyes tightly. The man just smirked.

" Your actually quite cute, so, when you become a vampire, you will still look like a 16-year old, and a cute one. "

"shut up!" Craig opened his eye.

" You know, after this, You will do anything I say."

" No way-" Craig eyes widen then looked away.

" Hmm, seems like you understand if you don't do it."

" Just hurry up and do it already!" Craig shut his eyes tighter than before.

" As you wish." The man smirked and licked Craig's neck.

" ah.." Craig flinched. This man the man entertained. The man than struck his fangs into Craig's neck.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Craig was in pain. The man was holding Craig's hand as hard as possible so Craig wouldn't escape. The man was sucking Craig's blood. Kenny cover his ears, Hearing his 'friend' in pain. Kenny could see that the man was smirking while drinking Craig's blood. Craig looked kinda pale. The man took his fangs out of Craig's neck and licked Craig's neck, he then pulled away from Craig and let go of him, making Craig fall down to the ground. _THUMP_

" Ah..You have such wonderful blood my dear boy." The man looked down on Craig, Then he bent down to Craig's level. Craig lifted his head up and looked at the man. His eyes squinting.

" I-I cant...breathe..." Craig touched his neck. The man smirk.

" He smirks a lot.." Kenny said.

" You cant breathe for now, but in a few minutes you will control your breathing again." Craig's head looked down.

" Is he..unconscious?" Kenny said. Three minutes later and Craig was starting to open his eyes.

" Well, well,well, Hello little one." The man smiled. Thank god, he finally smiled instead of smirking.

" Huh?" Craig's eyes were red, bloody red eyes. Craig touched his neck.

" That was fast...It took me two hours to wake up..." Kenny said. " That lucky bastard..."

" Come on." The man got up and held out his hand for Craig. Craig took a minute to proceed of what happened, He grabbed the 20 year old mans hand.

" Now, you will obey my orders." Craig nodded. Craig just had to stick with his plan on staying alive.

**((Flash back over))**

" Hmm..so your power is for people to see what you have seen? Something like that?" Craig nodded.

" So, what happened after that?" Craig stood up and looked at Kenny.

" I obeyed his orders for five weeks until he let his guard down."

" So you killed him?"

" Yes." Craig said with a bored expression.

" Wow..."

" So, when were you bitten?" Craig said. I smirked.

" 16 as well." Craig joined me.

" Well, what a coincidence." Craig said.

" Well I have to head back to my house."

" Same, tweak might be worried."

" Tweak?" I questioned.

" Yea, he's,uh..my friend." Craig said.

" Surree he is." Craig chuckled.

* * *

**Kenny's P.O.V.**

After me and Craig said our bye's I was walking back to my house. It was dark. I sighed. As I came close to my house I noticed that some one was walking by the side walk. I quickly pick up my speed and open the door and quickly go inside and lock the door.

" feww" I looked around to see if Butters was awake. Which he wasn't. I walked up the stairs and open Butters door, when I open the door I saw a sleeping Butters. I smiled and closed his door and walked to my room. I open my door and see that my bed had covers and a small blanket and one pillow. I smiled.

" Butters.." He must have done this. How sweet of him. I took off my shoes and jacket and lay down on the bed. I pulled the small blanket up to my neck. I had to curl up into a ball so that the blanket would fully cover me. 'I can't believe that Craig, _Craig _my 'best friend', turned into a vampire like myself. I don't know if I should be happy or, I don't know. Well, atleast I finally found my best friend back. Finally. After all these years. All the good times we used to have, all those good laughs, I kinda think that were..._brothers...' '_The last part was a Eco in Kenny's head. It wasn't Kenny's voice, it was someones else's voice in Kenny's head. Kenny's eyes widen. ' who are _you?'_ Kenny thought. No answer.

" I think I'm finally going crazy." Kenny face-palmed. Then closed his eyes and drifted away into slumber.

**Authors Note: I'm sorry I haven't been updating chapters lately..I just didn't have the courage to write more..Forgive me? My friend Helped (Encouraged) me to keep on writing chapters for this fanfic. And she also helped me once again. We hoped you guys like it and we would appreciate reviews and favorites. Bye- bye :) ( And Craig has a power? Could vampire's have powers? :D, Find out next chapter! Maybe..**


	9. The park and the voice

**Butter's P.O.V.**

I was waiting for Kenny to come home. I was worrying if something bad happened to him. I heard the door open. I quickly turn around to face the door and closed my eyes. I was _pretending_ to sleep. I heard someone coming up the stairs. Then, I heard the footsteps stop at my door, the person opened my door, and then closed it. I opened my eyes and sighed. _' Why did Kenny come home late?' _I thought. _'_ _Because he had some business to cover up.'_ My eyes widen. I didn't say that._ 'Bad conscience? Is that you?'_ I said in my mind, hoping it was. _' You have a bad conscience?'_ The other voice laughed. _'Who are you?'_ I said in my mind. '_ Someone. Someone who wants to help you figure out the pieces your missing.' _The other person said. That voice...It sounded familiar. _ 'what do you mean?'_ I said in my mind. No response. I sighed. I waited and waited until he replied. Yea, it was a _he. ' The pieces you don't understand. Now, go to sleep.'_ The voice said. I nodded. _'Okay, goodnight.'_ I said in my mind. _' Good night, Butter's.' _My eyes widen. How did he even know my name? How did he even go into my mind? Who is he? Or, what is he? I had lots of question's, I was about to ask some question's but, My eyes were falling down. I was falling asleep.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V.**

It was now 9:00 a.m. Butters would usually wake up at 6 but he didn't. Kenny barged into Butters room.

"BUTTERS!" Kenny yelled happily. Butters jumped.

"K-KENNY! what are you doing?! you almost gave me a heart attack!" Butters looked at the smiling Kenny.

"Hey. How you doinn?" Kenny said in a smooth way. Butters looked at Kenny irritated. Kenny faked frown.

"What's wrong? You look angry." Kenny said. Butters threw a pillow at Kenny's face.

"Well..I kinda deserved that." Kenny laughed then smiled. Butters jumped off his bed.

"So, why are you all happy?" Butters looked at kenny confused.

"I dunno..I was just bored." Kenny smiled big. Butters looked even more irritated.

"Hurry up and change Butter-cup, lets go explorinnn." Butters nodded. Kenny got out of Butters room and went down the stairs and down to the living room, waiting by the door. Butters on the other hand is now changing as fast as he could. Butters was done changing within three minutes. Butters ran out of his room and down the stairs, and caught up with kenny. Kenny bowed down and opened the door, and Butters went out of his house. Kenny stood up straight and got outside and closed the door.

"What a nice day to be outside." Kenny said.

"Yea." Kenny and Butters were walking to god knows where. (They ended up at stark's pond.)

"Wow..this is beautiful." Butters said. Kenny nodded in agreement.

"Hey guys." Stan and kyle came behind Butters and Kenny. Kenny and Butters turned around. Kenny smiled.

"I'm starting to get the feeling that you guys are following us." Kenny smiled. Stan and Kyle chuckled.

"Naw, So, what are you guys doing here?" Stan said.

"Were just explorin'" Kenny said.

"Ah." Kyle said. (They heard some people in the back talking.) (Kenny,Stan,Kyle,and Butters turn around to see who it is.)

"What do you think Craig?" One guy with a purple T-shirt with a big letter 'T' in it said. Craig glanced at Kyle, Stan,Kenny and Butters. Kenny waved 'Hi' Craig looked forward. Kyle and Stan looked back at Kenny.

"You know him?" Stan said.

"Yea, why?" Kenny said.

"Hes kinda a douch.." Stan said.

"oh.." Kenny said.

"Well..um..you guys hungry?" Kyle said.

"Yea." Kenny said.

"Cool, wait. Not cool, um, I mean,-" Stan cutt Kyle off.

"Do you guys wanna join us? Me and Kyle were going to my house to eat and play some video games."

"Sure." Kenny smiled. Butters nodded.

(Kenny and stan and Kyle and Butters were walking in silence the whole walk to Stan's house.) Stan opened the door to his house and let in Kyle,Butters, and Kenny. Stan closed the door and led the way to the living room.

"So, you guys wait here and ill just go get the snacks. Kyle, go put the games on. " Kyle nodded and Stan left to go get the snacks from his kitchen. Kyle plugged the play-station in and put in a game and it was a fighting game. Butters sat on the couch and Kenny and Kyle sat on the ground. Two minutes later, Stan walks into the living room holding like 8-10 snacks.

"That's a bit to much for the four of us." Kenny said. Stan laid some snacks on the couch and the rest on the floor next to kenny and Kyle.

"Cartman's coming over." Kyle said.

"Right." Stan said. Kenny nodded. The four of them started to eat the snacks. They all took turns to play.

Round 1, Fight! Kyle beat Butters on the first round. And the second and the third. Sad. Next was Kenny.

Round 1,Fight! Kenny won the first and second round and kyle won the last.

"Wow, your good." Kyle said.

"Thanks." Kenny said. Now it was Kyle's and stan's.

Round 1, Fight! Stan won kyle on the first round and kyle won the other two rounds. The four of them kept on playing until Kenny and Butters decided to go back out and explore.

"So, thank you for having us." Butters said. Kenny and Butters were now outside of Stan's house.

"No problem. Have fun exploring." Kyle said.

"Bye, see you guys later." Stan said.

"Sup fags.'' Cartman was behind Kenny and Butters.

"Your late." Stan said.

"I was eating. So I had to decided what I wanted to do. Go to my friends house and play video games. Or, eat KFC."

"Cartman. Go home." Stan said. Kenny and Butters were walking away.

"What? But I barley got here." Cartman whined

"Get in before I make you go home." Cartman got into Stan's house.

* * *

**Kennys P.O.V.**

It was fun hanging out with Kyle and Stan. And it was a peaceful day. Me and Butters were walking back home.

"Did you have fun Butter-cup?" I asked. Butters nodded.

"You okay?" I asked looking down at Butters.

"Yea." He answered. Sure. We were finally at our house. I opened the door and Butters got in and thanked me and I got in and locked the door and me and Butters sat down on the couch.

"So, tell me whats on you mind." I said. Butters looked at me.

"Nothing right now."

"Butters..you could tell me." I looked into Butters eyes and saw that they had sadness and concerned. Uh-oh.

"Well..first of all..There's some voice and there's my family and stuff." Butters said. Voices? _So i'm not the only one who has someone else's voice in my head. _

"Voices?" I asked curious. Butters nodded.

"Do you believe me?" Butters said looking sad.

"Of course I do. Why wouldn't I?" I placed my hand ontop of Butters so he could be more calmer. But, it didn't help. Butters face was starting to get red. I sighed.

"Well...last night...a voice came into my head and it sounded familiar and it wasn't my voice." I nodded.

"It was weird." Butters looked down.

"Same goes for me," Butters looked at me. "Some one barged into my mind when I was thinking."

"What were you thinking?" Butters said.

"Stuff" I replied. Butters did a frown and he was trying to look serious but failed to. He looked so cute.

"Well then," Butters began. "Kenny, I need to ask you an important question." _'An important question?' _I thought.

"Okay..ask away." I looked at Butters eye's and I could tell he looked into mine. We both gazed into each other's eyes. This was serious.

"What happened to my mom and dad?" Butters said.

**Author's note: GASP! What _DID _happen to Butters parents? And more importantly, who is this mysterious voice? Find out NEXT chapter, **

**Another note: So, my friend wrote mostly all the words and stuff. I barley did anything. SO. just wanted to clear that up. Me and my friend are very very sorry that we didn't post this chapter sooner. BUT. We saw that we had a new follower for this Fanfic. SO. We decided, "We _need_ to post and keep on writing chapters." And so we did. We saw that you guys liked this fanfic and so we HAD to write more. * You guys make us go on, on writing!* ( Oh and, We are very sorry we didn't write more details for the story. We were in a rush. This is the crappy-est. chapter, (we are very sorry) But, We promise that the next chapter will be better than this one. See you guys next time! **


	10. Confused, bite,and mystery

**Butter's P.O.V.**

"What happened to my mom and dad?" I looked deep into Kenny's eyes. When I was younger, I always wondered what had happen to them.

"Your mom and dad?" Kenny said with a confused voice, kenny lift one of his eyebrows up.

"Yea, the guy who- I mean, your uncle said that someone would be looking after me," _After me..Kenny's uncle said that someone would be watching over me...was Kenny watching over me all these years? _"Then he said when I'm older, the person who was watching me, all these years, would talk to me, and explain to me what had happen to my parents, or something like that." I said.

"Huh? Someone was watching over...My uncle said that someone was watching over you?" Kenny said. _Eh?_

"So you weren't the one looking after me?" I stood up. If Kenny wasn't the one looking after me..then who?

"Who was looking after me then..?" I sat back down and looked at the T.v screen.

"Butters.." _Who was taking care of me? Was Kenny's uncle lying to me,_

" Butters~"

_Was he just making me feel safe? Did he think if he said that someone was taking care of me,_

"Butters."

_Would he think I would feel safe?- _Kenny was shaking me.

"H-H-huh" Kenny stopped and I looked at him. Kenny furrowed his eyebrows.

"I wonder..." Kenny looked away. " I wonder if he was just joking...or.." Kenny trailed off. Kenny looked back at me and he smiled. It wasn't_ just_ a smile, It was like, a goody good girls smile, Like in a anime, There would be a nice girl and she would have her eyes shut and would have a hint of blush covering his cheeks.

**~~Chibi forum~~**

I blushed. I fell back, I was now lying down on the couch.

"Huh?" Kenny blinked. Kenny leaned forward a little.

"Butters...you okay?"

"UuugggggGggghhh"

"Butters?" Kenny leaned a little closer.

"Omg, my god, Butters, your nose, its kinda bleeding!" Kenny picked Butters up and looked left to right , Not knowing what to do. Kenny raced up to Butters room and opened the door and threw Butters into his bed and ran to the bathroom and got some tissue paper.

"Here Butters, put this-" Butters quickly got the tissue's out of Kennys hand and shoved it up his nose.

"Thank you." Butters said weakly. Kenny nodded and he furrowed his eyebrows and smiled.

* * *

**Kennys P.O.V.**

"Here Butters, put this-" Butters quickly got the tissue's out of my hands and quickly shoved it up his nose.

"Thank you." Butters sounded weak. I nodded. I was happy I helped Butters.

"Hey ken..I wanna rest for a bit.."

"Oh, okay." I opened the door and got out and closed it and rushed down the stairs and sat down on the couch. I was breathing heavily.

"That was close.." I rest my head back. '_His blood...'_ I shook my head. I need to go out for a bit. I got up and headed for the door. I placed my hand of the door knob and opened the door. I got out of the house and closed the door behind me. I started to walk. It was about..4:30 p.m. I wonder who was taking care of Butter's. I kept on thinking about that for about four minutes until I bumped into someone. I fell down on my butt.** _THUMP_. **The person turned around. I look up to see,Craig. He smirked.

"Watch were your going next time." Craig smirked. He offered a hand. I just got up.

"So, whats up?" Craig asked.

"Nothing much, you?" Craig put his hands inside his pockets.

"Same." We both sighed at the same time. We looked at each other and started to laugh.

"Craig?" Some people came beside Craig.

"Oh, Kenny, This is Clyde, Tweek, and Token."

"Sup." Clyde said.

"H-Hi." A guy with a mug of coffee said.

"Hey." I believe Token said.

"Hi." I replied.

"Me and Kenny used to hang out when we were younger."

"That's cool! Hey, kenny? Yea, Can you tell me about younger Craig?" Clyde said.

"Um-" Craig cutt me off.

"No." Craig grabbed my arm and started to walk away from his friends.

"CRAIG?" Token said.

"Sorry, have to show Kenny over here the town." Craig rushed away from his friends.

"AHH"

* * *

**Craig's P.O.V.**

"So, why'd you do that?" Kenny breathed heavily. I just sighed and leaned back against a tree.

"I dunno, just-" I sighed and looked at kenny who was leaning against a tree in front on me.

"I just wanted to talk." Kenny smirked and stared to walk towards me.

"Did ya' miss me?" Kenny's eyes changed to blood glowing red. He put his arm above my head and smirked. Kenny was taller than me now. His face was about five inches away from mine.

"I-" Before I could of replied to his question, I was interrupted by a fourteen year old girls. (Three girls)

"Omg..Yaoi~~~Its real~~" The girl fell down and one of them had a bit of blood coming out of her nose, the other stood there. I could hear her heart beat going faster and faster by the second. I pushed kenny away from me. Kenny grin and his eyes changed back to blue.

"Why'd you have to make her faint?" I looked away. Kenny just shrugged. I looked back at him.

"Well i'm bored." Kenny sighed.

"Wanna go get a bite?" My fangs shot out. Kenny didn't look like he wanted. He looked kinda afraid. I sighed and walked towards kenny. I lifted one of my arms and rested it on Kennys shoulder.

"You afraid?" I looked at him from the corner of me eye. Kenny looked at me. _  
_

"No.." I took my arm off his shoulder and started to walk.

"Well then, lets go." Kenny followed me. We walked for about twelve minutes until we saw some woman in a dark ally. I smirked.

"Hello ladies~~" I said. Ugghh. I hated to do this, But, you gotta charm a girl. One of them smiled. The two ladies were about twenty years old.

"Hey there." Me and Kenny walked to them. The ladies were sluts. Both beckon us to come near them. I smirked. I pushed one to the wall and looked at her neck. I took a glance at Kenny, He was doing the same thing as me. I sighed.

"Time to eat." We both shot our fangs out at the same time and bit their necks.

* * *

**Mysterious mind person P.O.V.**

I finally got to met them. I heard about them from Stan's dad. Stan's dad was a friend of Kenny's uncle. They were vampires, well, Kenny is a vampire, Butters is a mortal. I became a vampire when I was sixteen. It was a shame that I was one of those monsters. Me and my mom and dad, and also my little brother were vampire. When Kenny and Butters moved to south park, I was thrilled to meet them. They were alright. I felt bad that I didn't tell my best friend that I was a vampire. I-

"Kyle come on, lets go eat." Stan said coming from the kitchen. I got up from the couch and walked to him.

"Okay."

**Authors note: WHHATT? Kyle?! Out of all people! :O Lol, okay, I'm really sorry that I haven't been posting lately . my sister got grounded so, that means, that I can't be on.**

**Once again, I'm real sorry. My friend didn't help me on this chapter ): she was busy. She will be helping me on the next chapter tho. I really hope that you guys liked this chapter. Well, we hope that you guys will keep on reading xD Bye! ( Oh! We will try to finish 'Fear?of vampires?" by the end of summer .) Bye xD**


	11. The twitching boy and kyle's truth?

**Kenny's P.O.V.**

I was walking back home. It was about, 5 or 6 p.m. Craig went home after our _meal_. We didn't kill the woman. Some vampire's _can _but, we didn't. We had the ability to, but, we didn't. When they wake up, they will feel refreshed and will not know what had happen to them. I saw Kyle leaning against a wall, all alone. He looked at me and I looked right back at him. He smiled and walked towards me.

"Hey." He said. I smirked.

"Hey."

"I need to talk to you about something important." He looked serious, and sounded serious. This might be bad.

"Sure, what about?"

"If I'm gonna tell you, we have to talk somewhere private." He turned around and started to walk. I followed. I picked up the speed and we were both now walking the same speed.

"So, where's Stan?" I asked. He didn't look at me.

"He's at his house." I nodded.

"Oh."

* * *

**Kyle's P.O.V. **

I was taking Kenny to my house so we can talk in private. I was going to tell him about me- what I am. We were close to my house. I was happy that we were finally close. I then saw a figure standing near my door. It was, Stan!? He looked at me then at Kenny.

"Stan? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I thought I could come to your house and hang." Oh no..

"Umm...Stan?"

"yea?"

"Me and Kenny have to talk in private.." He looked at me outraged.

"Why?"

"We just, need to talk.." Stan looked upset.

"About what?"

"Its private." Stan had a hurt look on his face. I felt bad.

"Pr-Private? I'm your best friend Kyle, why can't you just tell me?" I sighed.

"Stan.." Stan walked away from me and Kenny. I felt bad.

"Stan..come on, ill tell you later!" Stan was gone. I sighed and opened the door to my house. I allowed Kenny to go in first. I got in and closed the door. I escorted Kenny to the living room. Kenny and I sat down on the couch.

"Kenny." Kenny looked at me.

"Have you been hearing voices inside your mind?" When I said that Kenny's eyes widen a bit.

"How'd you know that?!" I sighed.

"Don't you recognized the voice?" Kenny put on his 'I'm thinking real hard here' Face on.

"Nope." I face-palm.

"I'm the voice. I'm the one who goes into your mind and talks to you." Kenny looked at me like if this was a joke. He then burst into laughter.

"Yea, suree!" He kept on laughing.

"How would have I known that there were voice's talking to you in your mind?" Kenny looked serious.

"How-"

"I'm also a vampire." Kenny looked bewildered.

"So, your power is to communicate with someone by mind?" I nodded.

"Oh..so it was you who was talking to Butters and me?" I nodded again.

"Oh, So, does Stan know that your a-"

"No."

"Oh. Does his dad know?"

"Yes. My mom and dad and my little brother are vampires."

"Stan's dad told me about you and Butters."

"Wait. So, Stan's dad knew that me and Butters were gonna come here?" I nodded.

"How?" I sighed. This was gonna be a long talk.

* * *

**Butters P.O.V **

I woke up and got outta bed and went to cheek if Kenny was in his room, which he wasn't. I went down to the living room and, Kenny wasn't there. He wasn't home. I sighed. I Put on my shoes and Open the door and close it behind me. I have to find him. Hopefully his okay. I was walking to- I don't know where but, I saw a boy shivering? He looked afraid. I walked up to him.

"U-um, excuse me, are you okay?" The boy turned to me. He was twitching?

"H-uh? O-Oh, Y-yea...I-I'm just me-metting my friend Craig GAH! He-here."

"Oh, okay." well, maybe I can be friends with him? Yea.

"So, whats your name?" I asked the twitching boy.

"M-My n-name? I-its T-Tweek tweak." This boy, he looked familiar..

"Well, nice to meet you Tweek, my name is Leopold scotch, But you can call me Butters." He nodded. I see that he had a mug of something.

"N-nice to me-meet you." This is awkward..have to keep this conversation going.

"Are-" Some one called his name.

"Tweek." It was the guy who glared at Kenny. Tweek turned around and walked beside the guy with the blue hat.

"H-hey C-Craig." I believe this guy is named, 'Craig'.

"Hey, aren't you Kenny's..umm...friend?" Friend...sure..sure..

"Um..yea.." He smiled.

"Well, your very lucky to have met him." Craig turned around and started to walk. _Did Kenny know this guy?_

"W-wait." Craig stopped and looked at me, and also Tweek.

"D-Do you know Kenny?" He smirked.

"Yea, you can say that."

"How did you guys meet?" He then smiled.

"Lets go and find out." He started to walk away. I followed. I had to know who this guy is.

* * *

**Kenny's P.O.V.**

Me and Kyle were at Stan's front door. Kyle needed to talk to Stan. He wasn't going to tell him that he was a vampire, he was going to tell him that he's sorry that he didn't tell him about the 'private' talk. Kyle knocked on the door. The door opened. Stan had opened the door. He looked at Kyle to me. He closed the door at our faces.

"Stan, come on." Kyle knocked on the door again. The door opened.

"What?" Kyle looked kinda shocked at the response. Kyle looked down at the ground.

"Kyle and I are here to apologize." I said. He looked at me for three seconds and looked back at Kyle. Stan then sighed.

"Come in." He opened the door more. Kyle walked in first then me then Stan closed the door. Randy came down from the stairs.

"Oh, hey Kenny!" He waved.

"Hello sir."

"Randy." Kyle said. I looked at Kyle and he had a serious face, I looked at randy. He looked shocked. I felt kinda lonely. I knew that Kyle was talking to Randy in his mind. Randy shook his head.

"I'm sorry Kyle but no." Kyle looked upset. I knew that Kyle wanted to tell Stan so badly. What happen to "We weren't going to tell Stan that about being a vampire?' Whatever. I had to so something.

"Randy," Stan and Randy looked at me. " We need to tell him sooner or later." Stan looked confused.

"I'm sorry but, no." Stan looked back at me, and to randy.

"Is this about me?" We all ignored that comment.

"Randy, we **_need_ **to tell him." Randy shook his head again. I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Can't you see that Kyle has been suffering to tell Stan? I mean, look at him!" We all looked at Kyle who was still looking at the ground. I took a glance at Stan and he looked confused.

"Suffering to tell me what?" Stan looked at me and Randy. He then looked at Kyle.

"Kyle, tell me." Kyle shook his head. I somehow knew that Kyle has been wanting to tell Stan, but, Randy. I think he agreed to randy. Kyle, if you promised not to say that you're not a vampire to Stan, the you have to break that promise.

"Kyle, it's okay, you can tell me, what ever it is, I'll be calm about it." Kyle shook his head.

"I-I'm afraid." Kyle was trembling.

"Afraid of wha-" Kyle cut Stan off. Kyle looked up and had red, bloody, glowing eyes, and his fangs were showing.

"AFRAID THAT YOU WON'T ACCEPT ME. AFRAID THAT YOU WILL RUN AWAY! YOUR MY BEST FRIEND STAN, I DON'T WANNA LOSE YOU." Tears ran down Kyle's cheek. Stan eye's widen. Kyle wiped his tears with his sleeve.

"I didn't want you to know that I was a vampire, I was just so scared that you'd leave me. You-" Stan cut off Kyle with a hug. Kyle's eyes widen. He looked down at Stan.

**Authors note: what's gonna happen? Stan just hugged kyle, is it becuz he doesn't care? Or, he thinks if he be's nice to the vampire, he would survive longer? FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER.**

**(Sorry if it wasn't a very very good story so far, but, stick around later and maybe it would be more good? I dunno how many chapters this story will have .-. maybe like, 19? I'm sorry it that's to long, I didn't double cheek the story, so, I'm really sorry if there are any mistakes. I'm just wrirting the next chapter right now so, yea, very sorry for any mistakes. See ya next time on this fanfic! BYE**


	12. Confession's and stories

**Kyle's P.O.V.**

My eye's widen. Stan just hugged me. Did he not care of what I truly I'm? I looked down at Stan.

"Kyle, you're such an idiot. Why would I leave you? Your my best friend. You should have told me earlier." Stan looked up at me. I look up to see that-Where did Kenny and Stan's dad go? I look back down at Stan.

"Kyle..I-I...I..." Stan looked troubled. My eye's widen. Was Stan going to..."I love you..Kyle.." My eye's widen even more, if possible. Stan just said that he loved me...Was I dreaming? This must have been, because, the most wonderful thing ever happened. Stan kissed me. He kissed _me_. He backed away from me. He had a hint of blush on his cheeks. I felt a blush run over my cheeks. I stood still, trying to process on what just happened.

"Kyle? You okay?" I just nod my head. Did Stan like me? Of course he does, why would he kiss me then?

"U-um Stan?" I looked away from Stan.

"Yea?"

"How long have you...liked..me?" I look at him. He looked away from me. He was embarrassed.

" About..I don't really know..um...like..about..4 mouths later when we first met." My eyes widen.

"At first I didn't want to admit that I liked guys. I had to like girls. So, I had to feel like I like a girl, I don't know how to expl-"

"So, you only pretended to like Wendy? Like, try to like her, and try to fall in-love with her? And like, trying to deny that you don't like guys?" Stan nodded.

"So..would you go out with me?" Stan asked. YES YES YES YES-...wait..I can't..

"Stan," Stan looked at me.

"I-I'm sorry, but,-" Stan cut me off.

"You don't like guys, do you?" I shook my head.

"No, it's not that...its just that.." I looked into Stan's eyes.

"I'm...like..old..and-"

"So?" So? He doesn't care if I'm old?

"So, doesn't that bother you or something?" Stan just shook his head. He walked towards me and gave me a hug. I accepted the hug.

* * *

**Butters P.O.V.**

"So, you can Kenny are childhood friends?" Craig nodded.

"Are you had to move away?" Craig nodded again. Craig told me about Kenny's and his relationship. Craig told me about Younger him and Kenny. They would always play in the park and having fun and visiting there houses and play and such. I wish I saw younger Kenny.

"How's the coffee tweek?" Tweek looked at me. We were sitting in chairs.

"G-Good" I smiled.

"So, you and Kenny were bitten at the age of 16, huh?" Craig nodded.

"Yup."

"And tweek is.." Craig nodded. Craig and Tweek were boy- ughh, they were going out.

"I have to GAH! Go h-home n-now." Craig nodded and got up and hugged Tweek and whispered something in his ear. Tweek looked at me and smiled.

"G-Goodbye B-Butters, I-It was n-nice to GAH, m-met y-you." Tweek's coffee spilled a little. Tweek opened the door and got out and headed home.

"And you're Kenny's bride?" Craig took a sipped of his soda. I Blushed.

"N-NO!" Craig rolled his eyes.

"Fine, your his husband?" I looked away. I nodded. Not really wanting to say 'yes' to the husband thing.

"So, can you tell me more about Kenny?"

"Sure. One time, me and Kenny were walking to a field and Kenny accidentally spilled water on his pants. It looked like he peed his pants, and, some girls were walking near us and Kenny hid behind me and I moved away and the girls all started to say "EWW" and they ran off. Kenny got so embarrassed. He got mad at me, but, he forgave me. But the girls faces were really funny." I smiled. The door opened. Someone walked in It was Kenny. He walked towards me. I didn't look at him.

"So, I'm guessing you guys have already introduced each other?" Kenny said. Me and Craig ignored him, pretending that he wasn't here.

* * *

**Kenny P.O.V.**

Me and Randy left. We wanted to give Kyle and Stan some space. Randy left to his room and I left. I was walking back home but, I saw the mall and went in. I was walking to random places. I then saw Butters and Craig in panda express. I rushed over and opened the door and walk to Butter and Craig.

"So, I'm guessing you guys have already introduced each other?" They ignored me. I frowned. I sat in a chair next to butters.

"Oh, Kenny, when did you get here?" Craig pretends to be shock.

"Oh Kenneth, When did you come?" I flinched. How did he - Craig. My eyebrows twitched.

"You told him?" Craig smirked.

"Yupp" Craig nodded. I sighed.

"Well, what were you guys talking about?"

"We were just talking about younger you and Craig, and some stories about younger you and him."

"And some fail moments.." Craig added.

"Fail moments?" I said.

"Your fail moments, like that one time you accidentally spilled wate-"

"Okay, okay, no need to tell Butters about that. "

"Oh, I told Butters about that already." _What.._

"Didn't Butters tell you? I told him stories about younger you and me. The old times. The things we used to do." _Butters knows about my embarrassing moments..great.._

"Well, Butters, I think we should be heading home now. Its getting late" Butters nodded and got up, along with Craig.

"Well, ill see you guys tomorrow then. Bye" Craig started to head out the door.

"Bye"

"Bye Craig, thanks for sharing your stories." Craig stopped at the door.

"Tomorrow I would like to show you someone. I'll come to your house and we will head to the pound." I was about to respond but, Craig left already. Butters smiled at me.

"How much do you know?" I tried to act serious, but, it only made Butters laugh.

"A lot." Butters heading out the door.

* * *

**At the House of Butters and Kenny.(No ones P.O.V.)_  
_**

Kenny and Butters Finally got home. They were in their rooms. Sleeping. Dreaming. Asleep. They were tired. They were exhausted. Butters felt happy to know about younger Kenny. And kenny, he was still embarrassed.

**Author's note: Craig want's to show someone to them? I wonder who...And Kyle and Stan? Where's Cartman? Whatever. I I'm really sorry if there are mistakes. I didn't double check it so..yea..if there's a mistake, I I'm very sorry if you didn't understand..Anyways..I I'm trying to write this story as fast as i could, my sister got grounded again, so, that means, I can't write until she leaves. I hope you guys like this chapter? Yeah..Next chapter will maybe be better than this one..OKAY!My friend help me again. I I'm now gonna work on the next chapter! Oh and, we thank you for reading. We are young, so, that means that we need more vocab and stuff! You guys make us keep on writing. We had another follower, and so, we thank that follower xD okay, We will see you guys next chapter then! BYE!**


	13. Ruby's past

**Nobody's P.O.V **

Butter's wake's up by a knock on the door. He got up and yawed. He then put on his cloths and shoes and opened the door and walked out and closed it. Butters walked down the stairs to see Craig and Kenny sitting in the couch talking.

"Ready?" Craig and Kenny stood up and opened the front door and got out. Butters smiled. He walked out the door and Kenny closed the door.

"So, are you guys ready to met a new person?" Craig said. Butters nodded. Butters wonder who the person is.

"So, who do you want us to meet?" Butters asked. Craig smiled.

"Someone special." '_Someone special? Hmmm' _Butters thought.

"Where are we going?" Butters asked. Kenny looked at Craig.

"To the mall. She's waiting in McDonald's." Craig said.

"She's?" Kenny smirked. Craig looked at Kenny with an "Eww no dude" face.

"Not like that Kenneth." Kenny flinched. Craig smirked. Kenny, Craig, and Butters were in front of McDonald's. Craig opened the door and all got in. Craig searched the whole room, he then saw the person he was looking for and walked towards her.

* * *

**Ruby's P.O.V.**

I was told to met at McDonald's by my older brother. I was waiting and waiting. I heard the door open, I look to see who it is, hoping it was them. It was them. I look at the table and hear some footsteps heading towards me.

"Ruby." I heard Craig's voice. I look up to see Craig and some people. They were cute, well, one of them was cute and the other one was gorgeous.

"This is Butters and Kenny."

"Hello." The short one said. I think he's Butters. I look at the other one and he just waved.

"Hi." I looked into their eyes. I want to know how they met Craig. First I look into the short one's eye's. He has seen a vampire before and has the mark. I Skipped some parts and saw Him and the tall one looking at Craig and his friends at the mall. Craig glared at him. I Closed my eye and opened them and looked at the tall one eye's. I see that him and Craig were childhood friends. I closed my eyes and opened them and smiled.

"It's nice to meet you." Craig and his friends sat down in front of me.

"So, did you see?" Craig said. I nodded and smiled.

"Yes." I look over at 'Butters' and 'Kenny' and they looked confused. I giggled.

"Ruby, she's also a vampire." Kenny and Butters looked shocked.

"But- she's so young." Kenny looked outraged.

"Yea." Craig smiled a little. He looked sad.

"I got bitten young, that is true. But, if I didn't get bitten, I would've been died."

"Would you like me to tell you?" I look up at Kenny and Butters. Craig sighed.

"Let me just show them." Craig insisted. I nodded.

"All of us. I wanna see it too." I wanna see again. I wanna see it all again. Craig nodded. One seconded later, it was dark and we were in a village.

* * *

**In the village, nobody's P.O.V. (*)**

Ruby, Craig, Butters, and Kenny stayed in silence, watching.

Ruby was running. "Oh no you don't!" A men was running towards her. Ruby was running and crying. The man got out a gun and shot ruby in the stomach. Ruby fell down. The man ran away.

"RUBY!" Craig ran to her, as fast as he could. He bent down and looked at his sister. Blood gushing. Craig was crying.

"Ruby, ruby, I'm so sorry." Craig's voice was weak. Ruby looked at Craig and smiled.

"It's okay, don't cry." Ruby placed her hand on Craig's cheek.

"I should have never stolen the bread." Craig placed his hand ontop on his younger sisters hand.

"It's okay Craig. I should have never told you about doing that."

"Craig, will you bite me?" I looked into Craig's eyes. He looked shocked.

"No, ruby I can't."

"But, if you bite me, I will live." Craig looked sad. He didn't want to bite his own sister.

"But, I promised I wouldn't bite you. I prom-" Ruby cut Craig off.

"You need to break that promise Craig, break that promise, If you do not bite me, I will die. I don't have much time.." Craig nodded and leaned in and bite Ruby's neck. Craig has broken his promise.

**((End of flash back))**

**Ruby's P.O.V.**

"Why did you stop?" I asked Craig.

"I can't watch anymore." I smiled.

"It's okay." He looked at me.

"Wow.." Kenny and Butters said in the same time. I could tell that they were speechless.

"So, um, do you have a power?" Kenny asked. I nodded.

"I could see what you've seen, who you've seen, what you've done. Just by looking into your eyes. That's why I was looking at you for some time. I wanted to know how you met Craig. I'm a Sybil."

"That..so..awesome!" Butters said.

"Yes, it is." I smiled.

"Why does everyone have better power's than me?'' Kenny looked irritated. I giggled.

"What's your power?" I asked. Kenny looked at me.

"Healing.." Healing, wow.

"Oh, that's um..nice." I said.

"Sure." Kenny mumbled.

"Well, it isn't your fault that you have that power. It was the person who bit you." Kenny sighed.

"Yea."

"But, some vampire's, when they grow stronger, get different powers." I said.

"But that's only when they get really really strong." Craig added. I looked at Craig irritated. I was trying to make Kenny feel better, but Craig ruined it.

"Well, look at it this way Kenny, you help people, you save people's life's. You're a hero Kenny." Kenny smiled.

"Thanks for trying to make me feel better Ruby." I smiled.

"Well, should we order some food?" Craig said. I shook my head.

"I already ordered." The man brought the food.

"Eat." I said. Kenny and Butters said 'Thank you' and ate their hamburger. I knew that Craig wouldn't be hungry, so I just ordered for his two friends. Six minutes later, Butters and Kenny were done.

"Now, lets go shopping."

"Why?" Craig questioned.

"Because, we need to get _them_ new cloths." Craig and I looked at both of them. We all got up and got out of McDonald's and walked to a random store. We bought Kenny and Butters new shoes and shampoo. We next went to buy them pant's and shirts and other things.

"Here, try this one on." I handed Kenny a orange parka. He grabbed it and went into the changing room and changed. I looked at other stuff for Butters. I saw a light blue jacket and grabbed it and handed it to Butters.

"Here, put this on."

"Okay." Butters grabbed it and went into one of the changing rooms. Kenny opened the door and he looked good with the orange parka. He had his hood down. Butters came out and looked adorable.

"Well, they look great on you guys! Now, lets go buy them!" I grabbed their hands and pulled them to the cash register.

"I would like to buy these two cloths." I pointed at the cloths that Kenny and Butters were wearing.

"That would be, $19.10 dollars." I handed the man the money and we walked out of the store.

**Author's note: So, ruby is a Sybil. That's cool. Oh and Back at the village I put (*) that down. And what that meant is, Craig, ruby, Kenny, and Butters were in the village watching. I didn't want you guys to be confused. Well, anyways, We had another follower ^_^ and so we had to hurry up with this one. Hey, where's Cartman? We shall find out later on. I wonder what Stan and Kyle are doing. Hey, don't they go to school? And doesn't Stan have a girlfriend? Shocking. We shall find out maybe next chapter! (Hope you guys will keep on reading) BYE.**


	14. Cartman's missing?

**Kenny's P.O.V. **

Me and Butters were heading to Stan's house. Craig and Ruby just went home. We were in front of Stan's door. I knocked. One minute later, Stan and Kyle opened the door. I smiled.

"Hey." Kyle smiled.

"Hi." Stan let us go in. Me and Butters sat down on the couch.

"So, what's up?" I asked.

"Nothing much, just done finishing homework." Homework?

"Homework?" I asked.

"Yea." Stan said.

"Hey..I think Butters and Kenny should come with us to school!" Kyle said looking at Stan.

"Would you guys like to come to school with us?" Me and Butters stayed in silence. We were thinking if we should, or not.

"Well, your answer's don't matter, 'cuz you two are gonna go anyways." Huh?

"Oh boy! That will be fun. Going to school."' Butters looked excited. School?

"My dad already enrolled you two. So, tomorrow, you two are gonna go to school with us." Kyle smiled.

"School..?" I asked. Butters, Stan, and Kyle looked at me.

"Have you ever gone to school?" Butters asked. School...oh yea!

"Yes."

"Well, tomorrow at 7:05 we will pick you up. Okay?" Stan said. Me and Butters nodded.

"So...what's your guy's relationship?" I asked. I just wanted to know.

"Well, me and Kyle are dating." I looked at Kyle and he was blushing.

"So, what's _**your**_ guy's relationship?" Stan asked.

"Marriage." I said. Stan looked shocked.

"Well.." Stan said. I sighed. I was about to tell Stan what happened.

"My uncle gave a mark to Butters and so, the mark on Butters is my mark, so, that means, He is my fiancé." Stan looked confused.

"Whats a mark?" I sighed again.

"A mark is like a wedding ring. But, I call it a leash." I said.

"Why do you call it a leash?" Stan questioned.

"Well, the wife drags the husband where ever she goes. Like, when I was younger, I saw my grandpa being dragged where ever my grandma goes. "

"Oh..so..your uncle gave the 'mark' to Butters?" Stan said. I nodded.

"Yup."

"Did you guys know each other something?" I took a deeper sigh.

"Well, I told my uncle that he could pick out a bride for me-" Stan cut me off.

"A bride? Butters, you're a girl?" Butters shook his head.

"NO, I'm a guy." Stan looked confused.

"It's a long story." Stan laid down on Kyle's lap.

"I have time." I sighed again. This was going to be a long story.

"Well, it was six years ago..."

* * *

**Wendy's P.O.V.**

"Master Wendy!" My mate called to me. I turn around to see her breathless.

"What is it Bebe?" I asked.

"Stan..he..he's dating Kyle!" My eye's widen by shock. Stan? Dating Kyle. I look at the window.

"No, this can't be!" Why? Why Kyle?!

"Why would Stan be going out with Kyle? He's no prize! And, and, he's a guy! I'm prettier than Kyle.

"Mister's..you still have me." I look at Bebe if she was mad.

"You? Why would I want you?! I was forced to marry you!" My father was in charge of finding me a husband but, he mistaken. He was foolish, and drunk. Me and Bebe didn't activate our marks. If we did, Than, we would be all lovely dovey. Fake. Yes, it did hurt a lot, but, I didn't want to be with Bebe. I want a husband. I want Stan.

"Bebe! Bring the prisoner here!" If I can't have Stan, than I have to make him jealous. I want Stan to love me. Wait, no, Stan isn't going to break up with me. He loves me. All those times I broke up with him, he would always beg me to take him back. He loves me. Bebe nodded.

"Yes, master." I smirked. If he does break up with me, which he's not, I will have another lover, To make Stan jealous and run back to me.

* * *

**Stan's P.O.V.**

"So, you guy's don't really love each other than?" Kenny nodded. I take a glance at Butters, and he looked hurt.

"I'm sorry." I felt bad for Butters and Kenny. They were living in fake love. Maybe one day. One day the will truly love each other. Wait and minute. WENDY! I need to break up with her. Or else, I'm cheating on her with Kyle.

"I need to call Wendy.." Butters, Kenny, and Kyle looked at me. I got up and walked to the house phone. I went to the phone book and called Wendy. It was ringing.

"Hello?" Wendy said. "Oh, Wendy, hi. It's Stan." I said. "Oh, Hey Stan." Wendy sounded happy. "Listen, we need to talk." I was nervous. Usually Wendy would break up with me. "Wait, you're not breaking up with me, are you?" Oh boy.." Wendy, I'm breaking up with you." There was a silence for about two minutes. "Hello?" I said. "WHAT?! YOU'RE BREAKING UP WITH ME?" She was mad. "Yes, I'm sorry. Goodbye." I hung up the phone. I sighed. I walked back to the Living room and sat down next to Kyle.

"You okay?" Kyle asked. I nodded. Kyle smiled, and then hugged me. I looked at Kenny and Butters.

"Well, it's getting late." Butters and Kenny started to get up.

"Wait, sit back down." Kenny and Butters looked at each other than sat back down.

"Why don't we all sleep over here? I mean, we do have school tomorrow and it would be much faster if we stay here and walk straight to school." I didn't want to walk over to their house. I'm lazy in the morning on Mondays. Kenny and Butters nodded.

"You sure?" Kenny asked.

"Will your dad let us?" Butters asked. I nodded.

"He would." I turn back.

"DAD, COULD KYLE, KENNY, AND BUTTERS STAY THE NIGHT?"

"SURE." I look back at them.

"Yea, it's okay." They all smiled.

"Well, what do we do?" Kyle said.

"Play video games?" Kenny said.

"Sure. Let me just call Cartman." They all nodded. I got up and grabbed the phone and walked back and sat down on the couch.

"Hello?" Cartman's mom sounded sad. "Hello? Mrs. Cartman?" I knew her name was Liane, but. I'm not gonna call her that. "Stan? Is that you?" She sounded kinda relief. "Yes." "Is Cartman with you?" I shook my head. "No he's not. I just called to see if Cartman wanted to come over to play some video games." She sighed. "Cartman has been missing for four days now." My eye's widen a bit. Cartman? Missing? I completely forgot about him for the past few days. "If you see him, could you tell him to come home, right away?" I nodded. "Yes." "Okay Stan dear, I hope he's okay thou. I cheeked all the places he could be at.. Goodbye." "Bye." I hung up the phone and looked at Kyle, Butters and Kenny.

"Soo, is Cartman coming?" They were all looking at the T.V.

"Cartman's missing." They all look at me.

"He's missing? How many days?" Butters said.

"Four."

"Four? I kinda forgot about Cartman, until now." Kyle said.

"He's missing..wonder what happened." Kenny said.

"Should we go looking for him?" Kenny asked.

"No, we have school tomorrow."

"Who care's. Cartman's missing." Kenny said.

"Well..it's dark...fine." I got up and walked to the door and opened it and walked out. Kyle, Kenny, and Butters followed.

"Where would Cartman be?''

"KFC?" Kyle suggested. I shook my head.

"Cartman's mom already cheeked all the places he could be." Kyle sighed.

"Well, let's just go find him tomorrow then." We all nodded in agreement. We all came back inside. I got some sleeping bags out and placed them down. Scattered around the living room. We all picked one sleeping bag to sleep in.

"Goodnight you guys." I said.

"Night." Kyle said.

"Goodnight." Kenny said.

"Goodnight." Butters said.

"Goodnight." My dad said. He then turned off the lights and went back upstairs and went to sleep.

**Author's note: I'm really sorry this chapter is late. I kinda fasten things up in this chapter .-. Sorry. Anyways. Where is Cartman? And Wendy..Oh boy. Wendy. What will happen to Stan and Wendy tomorrow at school? You will have to find out next chapter. I'm really sorry if I kinda fasten things up in this chapter. I only have a little bit of time on using the computer. Yes. My mom only lets me use the computer for a bit. So, I'm sorry. I hope you guys will keep on reading. SEE YA NEXT TIME. Bye!**


	15. Going to school and Jealously

**Butters P.O.V.**

I woke up by a loud voice, Saying 'get up'. I open my eye's slowly and see that Stan is hitting Kenny with a pillow. Wait, why is he hitting Kenny with a pillow?! I sit up quickly.

"Stan, what are you doing?!" Stan stopped and looked at me and back at Kenny

"He's refusing to wake up." Stan continued to hit Kenny with a pillow. I look around to find Kyle to tell Stan to stop. Where's Kyle?

"Stan. Where is Kyle?" I look at Stan, but he didn't look at me, he just continued hitting Kenny with a pillow.

"He's in the bathroom getting ready." Kenny turned around. He had his hood up, his eye's were peacefully closed.

"Stan, I think you should just let Kenny sleep a little more, until we head to school. I mean, He's already dressed up." Stan looked at me.

"What about his hair? He need to brush it, and, wash his face." I shook my head, Kenny didn't need to brush his beautiful hair. It's already amazing like that. I didn't even see Kenny's hair and i'm saying its beautiful..

"Fine." Stan said that under his breath. I smiled. I looked at Kenny's face and a smile appeared. Kyle walked out of the kitchen.

"Food's ready." I thought he was in the bathroom..Stan smiled.

"Thank god, I'm starving." Stan threw the pillow at the wall. Kenny's eye's flung opened and got up and walked to the kitchen.

"I'm starving." Kyle let Kenny pass. Me and Stan face-palmed.

"I thought he was still..never mind.." Stan and I went into the kitchen and sat down on the chairs. There were plants covered in bacon,eyes,toast, and pancakes with syrup. My jaw dropped to the floor. It was beautiful. I sniffed the air. It smelled Delicious. I took a deep sigh.

"Well, boys, enjoy the food." Stan's dad said exciting the kitchen.

"Oh, we will." Kenny said.

"Thank's for the food." I said happily. Stan nodded.

"We better hurry up and head to school." Stan said. Kyle nodded.

"Yea, we only have 15 minutes left till school starts." I don't think I could finish this all under fifteen minutes...All of us started to dig in. The food was out of this world! Of course I had bacon with eggs with toast and pancakes, but, this tasted better. There was more flavor.

"Done." Stan said and got up and put his dish in the sink. Two minutes later Kyle was done. He got up and put his dish in the sink and went to the living room. Kenny was almost done. I'm barley done! There was alot in my plate. I laid my head on the table. There's no way i'm ever going to finish this within ten minutes. Kenny got up and put his dish in the sink and walked towards me.

"Hey Butters? You okay?" I shook my head. I'm not gonna lie.

"Need any help?" I nodded. I didn't see Kenny's face so, I don't know if he wanted to eat my food or if he didn't.

"Done." I look up at the plate. It was empty. Whoa..

"Whoa, Kenny, you finish fast!" Kenny smiled and put the dish in the sink. Me and Kenny walked out of the kitchen and saw Stan and Kyle holding two backpacks in their hands.

"These are for you two." Stan handed me a baby blue backpack. And Kyle handed Kenny a black with dark blue backpack. I smiled.

"Thank you." Stan nodded.

"No prob." We all headed out the door and walked to school.

"So, are you guys nervous?" Kyle asked. I shook my head. I wasn't nervous at all.

"Nope." Kenny said. Wait..I'm kinda nervous..Not nervous like going to a new school, but...nervous of the girls. Maybe they're gonna find Kenny attractive, Like the girls in Louisiana. Thinking about other people liking Kenny..the way I do, makes me feel sad. I can't look sad! Stan and Kyle and Kenny will find out! I can't let them find out. I smiled. Faked smiled.

"So, are the teachers any good?" I asked. Stan looked at me confused.

"What do you mean?" Kyle sighed.

"He mean's if they're good at teaching. They're kinda." I nodded.

"Were almost there." Stan said.

"It's over there." Kyle said pointing at a high school. It was about six minutes away.

"Whoa..."

"Whoa..." Me and Kenny said that at the same time. Kyle looked at me and Kenny. He just smiled.

"It's big, right?" Kyle said. I nodded.

"Eh, kinda." Kenny said. I look at Stan and he looked kinda nervous. I wonder what's with him.

* * *

**Stan's P.O.V. **

I have to face Wendy today. It's okay. It's okay. I got this. Got this under control. We were finally close to the school. We walked in. When we did, some people were looking at Kenny and Butters. Some girl's were gossiping, Some were laughing, Some were whispering. I sighed. I felt someone put a hand on my shoulder. I look at the owners hand and look at him.

"You okay?" Kyle said. I nodded.

"Yea. Just kinda nervous 'bout Wendy." Kyle took his hand off my shoulder and smiled a bit.

"Don't worry Stan, you got this." I smiled. There was nothing to be worried about. Kyle and I have the same classes, along with Butter's and Kenny. I open the door to our first class room. The teacher told Kenny and Butters to stay at the front of the room. Me and Kyle took our seats.

"Okay class, today we have new students joining us today. Introduce yourself's please." Mr. Sebastian said.

"My name is Leopold scotch." Butters looked kinda sad when he said his name. Was he embarrassed of his name?

"My name is Kenny McCormick." Lots of girls were whispering. I heard one girl say to another girl that 'Kenny is handsome.' And another one saying 'Leopold is a weird name, but, he's adorable.' I face-palmed.

"Okay, Leopold and Kenny, You may find a seat to sit." Lot's of girls were whispering. Kenny and Butters found two empty seat's in the back, they sat down there. Well, class was boring. The bell rang. Thank god. I got up and waited for Kyle and Butters and Kenny. **  
**

"Let'z go." It was time for lunch. We were in line. We held our tray's and walked to a table. We sat down.

"Well, time to eat.." I said. Butters looked at me.

"Stan are you okay?" I nodded.

"Yea-." Wendy and Bebe sat down next to Kenny, in front of me.

"Why?" She asked.

"Why what?" I asked.

"You know what I mean." I sighed.

"Tell me your question in a _**full**_ sentence." Wendy looked mad. Bebe looked kinda sad.

"Why did you break up with me?" She asked kinda angry.

"And on the phone." I sighed.

"Because I found out that you're not my type." She looked angry when I said that.

"What do you mean I'm not your type?!" Yupp..She was pissed. **(1)**

"I found out that I didn't like nor love you." She looked even madder.

"Well, I don't need you, you'll come running back to me, as always." She got up and walked away, along with Bebe.

"Wow.." I could tell Kenny felt awkward.

"Was she your girlfriend?" Kenny asked.

"Ex Girlfriend." Kenny nodded. I saw Kyle smile.

"She was...nice.." Butters said. I laughed a bit.

"Sure."

* * *

**Kyle's (Short) P.O.V**

"Well, I don't need you, you'll come running back to me, as always." Wendy got up and walked away with Bebe. 'You'll come running back to me as always. I imitated her voice in my head.

"Wow.." Kenny said. Yupp, wow, **(2) **she was a witch. I finished Kenny's sentence in my head, even though he didn't say that.

"Was she your girlfriend?" Kenny asked Stan.

"Ex girlfriend." I smiled. Ex was right.

"She was...nice.." Butters said. She was the opposite. Wendy only pretends to be nice.

"Sure." Stan said. **(3)**AHA! He agreed with me.

"So, how's your first day of school? What do you think of it?" I said.

"It's a nice school." Butters said.

"Yea, it's alright." Kenny was looking else where. I look around to see is anyone is looking at us. I see lot's of girls looking at our table. They were whispering. I saw that some(All) were blushing. Wow..

* * *

**Kenny's P.O.V**

"So, how's your first day of school? What do you think of it?" Kyle asked. It was boring.

"It's a nice school." Butters said. It was a nice school, but still boring.

"Yea, it's alright." I looked around. Trying to see if I knew anyone here. I found Craig. He looked at me. He was still with his friends. What were their names? I'll figure that later on. Craig looked away and talked to his friends and sat down at a table. I sighed.

"I'm bored." Stan said.

"Same." I pushed the tray away from me. We got up and put our trays on top of the trash.

"Well, one more class and then we go home." Stan said. Thank god. One more class. We went to our last class and I was just looking out the window and Butters was taking notes on what the teacher was saying, the whole time. About twenty one minutes later, class was over. I got up and walked out of the room. Kyle, Stan, and Butters followed.

"Thank god it's over." I said.

"Class? Or school?" Kyle asked.

"Both." All of us laughed. We headed out the school.

"So, where should we go today?" Stan said.

"The mall?" Kyle said.

"Hmmm...How about we just eat somewhere." Stan suggested. My stomach was growling. Not for human food, Human food makes my tummy hurt a bit. I need blood. How can Kyle eat human food? And how long has he eaten it? I feel bad for him. I'll find something later on at night.

"Sure." I said. Butters nodded.

"Okay."

"Well, lets go." Stan said. We were following Stan to where ever he's going.

"Stan, where are we gonna eat?" Kyle said.

"I dunno...panda?"

"Sure." Kyle sounded happy. Why does he sound happy? Doesn't it hurt his stomach?

"Yum." Butters smiled. I nodded slowly.

"Then were off to Panda express!" Stan said. We all nodded.

"FOLLOW DA LEADREERR." Stan said.

**Author's note: Well, I put '(1)' these down...and..yea..(1) Wendy needs to chill down .-. (2) Kyle was jealous xD Suree kyle, you finished Kenny's sentence. (Kenny didn't say that she was a witch. Kyle was acting childish.) Okay, (3), Wow..Kyle..kinda insane..chill buddy (: (Poor Kyle, can't take jealous well..) SO, I hope you guys liked this chapter .-. In the next chapter I need some volunteers .I don't really need them xD But, i'm just trying to make YOU guys part of the Fanfic. So, I just need 3 people. So, if you wanna be in the fanfic (Next chapter) Message me and Tell me your name for the character and hair color and eyes. (The first 3 people will be in the next chapter) Well, anyways, My friend helped me with this chapter, so, yea. I'm really sorry this chap is late..See you guys next time! BYE (:!**


	16. School is boring

**Butters P.O.V.**

Me and Kenny were sleeping. After we went to panda express to eat, we went to Stan's house and played video games and headed home. We came home exhausted. We didn't have homework, and that was good, for today. Me and Kenny said our 'Goodnights' and went to our rooms and went to sleep.

* * *

**Butters P.O.V. **

"You guys are here early." I smiled and so did Kyle.

"So, are you guys ready?" Stan asked. I nodded. I would of invited them in but, we were about to go.

"Let's go." Kenny said with a smile. We all nodded. Kenny closed the door behind him and walked.

"Another day of school.." Kenny said.** (1:Kenny is wearing his hood, but he put something in the middle so he can talk. His hair does not show, But his eyes,nose, and mouth show.)**

"You don't like going to school Kenny?" I asked looking at him. He nodded.

"School's boring." Stan looked back at us and did a fake gasp.

"No kidding?" We all laughed.

"So, about Cartman.." Kenny said looking at the ground. I looked at Stan's and Kyle's face.

"Yea.." Stan said. Kyle looked at Stan with a concerned face.

"What do you think happened to him?"

"I don't know.." Stan looked straight forward. Not looking at Kyle. Just straight forward. With a face that can not be read. We entered the school and walked in the halls.

**Stan's P.O.V.**

Where could Cartman be? Where is he? Yea he's sometimes douche-bag and all, but..he's our friend.

"Well, were here early.." Kyle said. I nodded.

"Did you guys already eat breakfast?" Kyle asked Butters and Kenny. They shook their heads.

"Nope." Kenny smiled.

"Well then, shall we go and eat some breakfast then?" I asked. Kenny, Butters, and Kyle nodded. Unbelievable. We headed to the cafeteria and went to the line and got our food and headed to a table and sat down and relaxed.

"So, why did you guys pick us up early?" Kenny asked. I was about to answer but, Kyle beat me to it.

"We felt like going to school early." I looked at Kyle and Kyle looked back at me and smiled. I was eating my food, along with Kyle,Kenny, and Butters.

"Class is about to start." When I said that, all three of them tray's were empty. My eyes widen in surprised.

"Dangggg..." Such cows..We all got up and put the trash in the trash and put our trays on top of the trashcan.

"Ugghh.." Kenny slouched.

"Kenny don't slouch." Butters said crossing his arms. Kenny then straighten him self and glanced at Butters.

"Better." Butters smiled. I opened the door to our first class room and we all got in and took our seats. Then the bell rang.

"Okay, is everyone here? Yes? Okay. Today class we are taking a quiz." Mr. Sebastian said smiling. Half of the class grunt. Mr. Sebastian passed the test out and walked back to the front of the room.

"You know the rules. No texting, no chatting, blah blah blah, and no cheating." Uggh

"You may begin." I got my pencil and began to read the questions. They were kinda hard. I need some help.

"Psst." I look to the left, trying to get Kyle's attention. It worked, Kyle looked at me with a 'not now' face. I shook my head and pointed to my head. He got the message and looked back at his paper.

''_This better be good Stan._'' Kyle was talking to me, in my mind. I found out he had powers the day he told me he was a vampire.

''_What's 103x89+63-45_?'' Kyle looked at me with a 'Are you serious' face and looked back at his test.

_'Stan, I'm sorry but this is a test, I can't help you on this one._' I look at Kyle and he looked at me. Alright Kyle, I tried doing it the nice way but, you made me do this. I did the Puppy dog face. When I did it, Kyle was blushing. Kyle looked back at his test serious, still blushing, and looked at me in the corner of his eye, and sighed.

"_It's 9185_" I smiled and circled '9185' for the answer.

"_Thank you~~"_ Three classes past and we were heading for our fourth class. We entered the class room and sat down in our seats and we were waiting for the teacher to come in. One minute later and the teach comes on.

"Sorry class, I was busy. Okay, now, lets learn about the war in..." I laid my head on the desk. I look at Kenny, next to me, and he also has his head on the desk. I sighed. I was waiting for class to be over. 25 or less minutes past and I got up and walked out the door. I stopped at stretch.

"Thank god it's over." I stopped stretching and looked at Kyle,kenny, and Butters come out the room.

"It's not over yet, Stan." Kyle said.

"We still have lunch and one more class room to do." Butters added. He learns fast. I grunt. P.E was horrible, so, that got me on a bad mood. I wanted to leave school and go to my house and sleep, rest, dream. But instead, I had to be here, In school.

**Kenny's P.O.V. **

I glance at Stan and he looked like he hadn't slept in 3 days. I smiled.

"Stan, I know how you feel." Stan looked at me and was about to say something, but, he bumped into someone.

"Whoops.." Stan and a girl fell down and now sitting in the floor. Stan looked at the girl and seems to know her.

"OH, Maddie, I'm sorry." Stan got up and offered a hand to 'Maddie" and she accepted it and Stan pulled her up and let go of her hand.

"Maddie, are you okay?" A girl with long brown hair and dark brown eyes said. Maddie nodded.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going.." When Stan said that he looked at me.

"Well, I'm sorry.." I look away.

"Oh, Kenny, Butters, This is Maddie," Stan pointed to a girl with blonde hair and green eyes. I looked at who he was pointing at. "And this is Charlotte." Butters smiled.

"Hello Maddie, and Charlotte. My name is Leopold scotch, but you can call me Butters." Maddie and Charlotte nodded and smiled and looked at me. I sighed.

"My name is Kenny."

"That's a cute name." Maddie smiled. Her smile. It was cute. I looked away.

"Thanks.." I felt someone cling on to my arm. I look at the person holding onto my arm and it's..Butters.

"Kenny, you okay?" I look into Butters eye and see..lots of mixed emotions. I smiled and nodded.

"Yea."

"Well, If you two would excuse us, we are heading to lunch." Kyle said walking away. What's up with Kyle?

"Oh, okay. See you guys around then." Maddie said.

"Yea." Charlotte said looking bored. Well..

"Bye." Stan said catching up with Kyle.

"See ya later." Butters said while walking away, still holding onto my arm. Why is Butters acting like this? Why is Kyle and Butters acting this way?

"Butters..?" I said. Butters looked straight forward. Not even replying to me.

"Butters." He looked at me and smiled.

"Yes?"

"Why are you and Kyle in a rush?" That was rude, leaving two beautiful girls behind..We could of invited the to eat with us..Butters shrugged.

"We are going to be siting in the floor if we didn't hurry up. The tables must be filled." We were in the cafeteria now.

"I'm not hungry, you go on ahead and get your food." Butters nodded and let go of my arm. I was about to walk to the table we usually sit, but..I saw Craig alone, sitting in a table. It's been a while since we talked. I walked over to where Craig was and sat down next to him.

"Sup." I said. He looked at me.

"Hey."

"It's been a while since we talked. He nodded.

"So, how's your second day of school?"

"Its..good." Craig nodded.

"So, wanna get a bite again? I'm starving." I nodded.

"Sure. Can I invite someone?" Craig looked confused.

"Sure. Who?"

"Kyle.." Craig nodded.

"Okay." Did Craig know that Kyle was a vampire?

"You know that he...-"

"Yea."

"Oh..okay..cool" I look to the right and see that Craig friends are coming. I got up.

"Well, I'll see you around 7:00?" I asked. Craig nodded.

"okay." I walked to where Kyle,Stan, and Butters were. I sat down next to Butters.

"Sup." They nodded.

"So, Kyle.." I began.

"What?"

"Wanna hang out at 7:00?" Stan looked confused, and so did Butters.

_''7:00?"_ Kyle was talking to me in my mind.

"_Yea, aren't you hungry? For blood..?"_

_"Well..yea.."_

_"Well, me and Craig and you will go huntin' for prey."_

_"Human?"_

_"Ugh..I dunno..If you don't want to bit human's then..you could bit an animal.."_ Kyle nodded.

_"Okay. 7:00 it is."_ I smiled.

"So, you guys done?" I asked. The three nodded. We got up and they went to throw their trash away and put the tray's up in the trashcan.

"Well..were early?'' Butters said. We heading out of the cafeteria. We saw Maddie and Charlotte again.

"Hello again." Stan said. Maddie and Charlotte face their attention to Stan and smile.

"Sorry about earlier. We were in a rush." Stan said.

"It's okay." Charlotte said. Wow, they're cool.

"Well, i'ma go into the classroom." Kyle said while walking away, again. Stan sighed.

"Sorry, but, I have to go." Stan was chasing after Kyle again.

"So, whatcha doing?" I asked them.

"Nothing. Just sitting." Charlotte said, still looking bored.

"Aren't you guys hungry?" Maddie shook her head.

"We already ate."

"Oh."

"Hey Kenny..?" Maddie said.

"Yea?"

"Can you put your hood down?" I hesitated for a minute then pulled my hood down, showing my hair. I sighed. I look at Butters,Charlotte, and Maddie. They didn't say anything. I think somethings wrong with my hair.

"Oh..I'm sorry that my hair is like this, I didn't brush it this morning." I look closely at Maddie's face and see that she is blushing a bit.

"It's beautiful.." Maddie said not taking her eye's off my hair.

"Yes it is.." Charlotte was also looking at me hair. I felt weird. I put my hood back on and smiled.

"Well, Maddie and Charlotte. It's been nice talking to you two but, It's time that me and Butters started to head to Kyle and Stan." Charlotte and Maddie nodded slowly.

"Hope we can hang out soon." I said while turning away and walking to the last class.

"Okay! Bye." Charlotte said.

"Bye Kenny and Butters, see you soon." I opened the door and me and Butters took our seats and I sighed. Two minute later and the bell rang. Lot's of people came into the room, and so did the teacher. **  
**

"Okay class today I will be reading about how.." I laid my head on my desk and closed me eyes. Minutes later(25 or less) Past and someone was shaking my arm. I look up to see Butters warm smile.

"Come on Kenny, time to go." I got up and walked out of the class room. I just really wanted to go home now. I was tired. I saw Kyle and Stan waiting. Butters came out of the room and we all started to head out of the school.

"Well..I'm tired.." I said. Stan nodded and looked at me.

"Same here."

"How about we go home a rest a bit?" Stan said. I nodded in agreement.

"Lets go to my house. Since you and Kyle would be going somewhere at _7:00_"

"Okay." Butters said.

* * *

**Butters P.O.V.**

We were in Stan's house for hours. I was already falling asleep. Stan was already sleeping. I closed my eyes, and fell asleep.

* * *

**Kyle's P.O.V. **

We tippy-toed out of Stan's house and I followed Kenny, where ever he was going. Later on we saw Craig and he was sitting in a bench and in the ground were about thirteen animals.

"Wow..." Craig smirked.

"Dig inn." I always felt horrible when I bite an animal or human. I grabbed one of the animals and bit it and started to suck on the blood. And another one, and another one and another one. There was no more animals left to suck on.

"Thanks Craig.." I said awkwardly. He nodded.

"Welcome."

"Well Craig, me and Kyle need to head back to Stan and Butters." Craig got up and walked away.

"K, talk to you later I guess." He waved his hand.

"BYE." Me and Kenny walked back to Stan's house.

"Well, that was nice of Craig." I nodded.

"We should run for it." Kenny said.

"Why?"

"Because, maybe they're awake and might be waiting for us." I nodded. We both ran to Stan's house for about Twelve minutes, fast, without stopping, and we were finally here. I opened the door to Stan's house and walked to the living room and plopped down on the couch, along with Kenny. I was catching my breath.

"Wow..." Kenny was catching his breath. Butters and Stan were starting to wake up.

"So, you ready to go home?" I asked Butters. He's awake now but, he was still tired. Butters nodded.

"Yea." Butters got up and started to head out the door. I look at Stan and Kyle.

"Well, we will see you guys at school then. Night." Kyle smiled.

"Bye." I got up and grabbed mine and Butters back-pack and got out of Stan's house and closed the door and catched up with Butters.

"Butters..?" I saw that Butters eye's were closed. I sighed. I carried him, Brides maid style, and walked to our house. I look at Butters face and see that he's sleeping. He looked peaceful. He looked cute with he sleeps. Wait..I looked forward. We were almost there.

"Sigggghh" Seven minutes of speed walking and we were finally here. I opened the door and got in and closed it behind me and walked up stairs and opened Butters room and I laid Butters down and took of his shoes and placed them under the bed and pulled the covers over his chest.

"Night.." I took a second to look at Butters peaceful face and walked out of his room and headed to mine. I opened the door to my room and took off my shoes and threw them across the room and jumped into bed,lying on my belly, and started to go to sleep. '_Parents..' _A voice said. My eyes flung open. I just want to go to sleeep._ 'The Parents..of..butters..'_ The voice said. I grunt. "Lemme go to sleep." I closed my eyes. _'Parents..' _the voice kept on saying. I sighed. "Shut up." I don't wanna think about anything right now. I was tired._ 'Parents..' _The voice left. I smiled and pulled the small blanket on me.

**Co-author Note: We are sorry (People who were 'Maddie' and 'Charlotte' if we didn't get your characters right. We hoped you liked it. **

**Author's note: Ugggh I'm late, again..Sorry. Busy. Anyways, this chapter is the longest chapter that I made in 'Fear? of vampires?' This chapter has '2611' words(not including the Author's note) Any who, My friend couldn't help me on this chapter. But, she will on the next one. Me and her already planned on the next chapter. Wonder what happened to Cartman...and where's Bebe and Wendy? Sorry if this chapter is rushed..I didn't double check this chapter. Sorry if there are any mistakes. This Fanfic is getting boring...Well..I'ma change that. Soon there will be action. *Cough* Vampire battle..*cough* Nah, no sneek peaks. So I'ma work on the next chapter for a bit. I already have a name for it :D I'll see you guys soon. Hopefully someone's reading this..;n; (NEXT CHAPTA: Nightmars and voices to be heard' Or..ill fix the title later..) BYE! :D**


	17. Nightmares

**Inside Butters dream**

Burning.

Fire.

There was fire everywhere.  
And smoke. I choked on the smoke and ash. It was pitch-black, impossible to see. And the heat was like sandpaper scraping against my skin.  
I couldn't hear anything except the roar of the fire.  
I couldn't move a muscle. I was frozen. The vampire took notice of me and walked towards me. He was wearing an odd looking hat, a black colored hat, and he looked like he was going to a funeral. He was wearing a black suit with a white shirt with a long, neutral necktie. It started to rain. The vampire looked down on me. He was about three heads taller than me. I looked at his eyes, his bloody red glowing eyes. The rain dripping down off the brim of his hat.

"What is a little boy like you doing here?" He asks me. I couldn't move, but I could move my mouth.

"This is my home." The vampire smirks.

"Its _was_ your home, my dear boy." I furrow my eyebrows.

"It's still my home." The vampire chuckled.

"Very well then." I look deep into the red bloody eyes.

"Go away you low life vampire!" I didn't even say that, but my mouth did. The vampire looks taken back.

"You little brat!" The vampire pushed me against a tree and grabbed my neck, hard. He sneered.

"I'm getting a bit hungry." He looked at my neck and I began to suffocate. He then loosen his grip and allowed me to breathe. He then dashed his face into my neck. He got a hold of my hands and raised them on top of my head and had a strong grip on them. I was resisting. Which was a bad choice, because he tighten his grip. He then licked my neck and was about to bite me.

* * *

**Kenny's P.O.V.**

I Woke up and went to Butters room to tell him if he wanted something to eat.** (Stan's dad gave Butters and Kenny boxes of food)** I was in front of Butters room, I open the door and I saw him moving, and kicking, and turning a lot.

"OMG. BUTTERS!" I raced to him and I was shaking him, trying to make him wake up, but it didn't work.

"BUTTERS. WAKE UP!." Butters eye's were shut closed. I touched his cheek and he slapped my hands away. I put both my hands on his cheeks and Butters was trying to slap them away.

"BUTTERS" Butters wakes up and sits up quickly and backs away from me as fast as he can.

"Butters, Oh my god, are you okay!? What happened?!" Butters looked shocked. Butters was covered with sweat. I think he was having a nightmare..

"Butters..what happened?" Butters didn't answer me for about three minutes.

"Yea.." He stood up and squat down and put his shoes on and walked away, down stairs. What was _that_ about? I followed Butters down stairs.

"Butters?.." I saw Butters open the door and got out, but before he got out, he said something to me.

"I'll be back soon..." I nodded slowly. Where is he going? I ran back to my room and looked all over my room, to find my shoes, then I found them and put them on and ran down the stairs, then I tripped and got up, then tripped again.

"DANG IT!" I opened the door and got out and closed the door behind me and looked left to right. Where did Butters go?

"Ugghh" I ran on the sidewalk. Where could Butters be? I looked all over, and I couldn't find him. I've spent about four hours looking for him. I Ran back to our house and flung open the door and searched the whole house to see if Butters was home.

"Butters? You here!?" No reply. I ran back outside and closed the door and went looking for him again.

_'Kenny? You okay?" _Kyle was talking to me, using his power.

_"Kyle, somethings weird is going on, Butters is missing and this morning he was acting strange and I think he was having a nightmare and then he left the house, not telling me where he was going, and then last night some voice.."_

_"What? A nightmare? A voice? What?" _

_"Where are you Kenny?" _

_"I don't know. " I turned around looking around. _

_"Ugh." _I Look behind me and see Kyle and Stan.

"Thank god." I walk up to them.

"So, Butters gone?" Stan asked. I nodded.

"No, missing." Kyle said.

"Yea. This morning I was going to wake up Butters to eat, but, when I opened the door he was..moving a lot..he was covered in sweat..and..I tried waking him up then he woke up and he looked weird like, he wasn't himself. And, He left without telling me where he was going."

"First Cartman's missing, now Butters?"

"We might as well go looking for him too." I heard some footsteps walking our way. I look behind me and see Craig and Tweek.

"What's up?" I sighed and told Craig what I told Stan and Kyle.

"That doesn't even sound like Butters thou.." Craig said. I nodded.

"Yea. Could you help us find Butters and Cartman?" I asked.

"Hmm..I'll help you find Butters, but not Cartman."

"Please Craig?" Kyle begged. Craig hesitated for a minute.

"Why?"

"Craig, yea Cartman can be a douche and yea he's an idiot and yea he's a fata-" I cut off Kyle.

"Craig please just help us." I pleaded.

"If Kyle and Stan beg me for it." Stan shook his head for disapproval.

"Nope." Kyle looked at Stan and looked back at Craig and bend down on one knee.

"Craig, please help us. We would be grateful if you did." Craig didn't reply for 1 minute until Tweek tuged on his shirt.

"We ne-need to search fo-for Butters an-and Cartman..GAH!I-it's the r-right thing t-to do.." Craig let out a long sigh.

"Fineee.." I smiled. Kyle got up and smiled.

"I know, somethings wrong." Stan pulled something out of his pocket.

"Here. Take this." Stan handed me, Kyle, and Craig a small black figure.

"What's this?'' I asked. Stan and Kyle looked at each other and laughed.

"A walkie-talkie." Kyle said. Kyle and Stan showed me how to use the walkkie talkie.

"Okay, now, lets split up and look for Butters!" Stan turned around and started to speed walk away.

"Okay." I walked to a different direction and so did Kyle, Tweek, and Craig. Of course Tweek and Craig sticked together. _'Butters, where are you?..'_

* * *

**Wendy's P.O.V.**

"Hahahaha, so they're looking for him right now?" I asked Bebe.

"Yes." I got up from my chair and looked out the window.

"Bring them here." Bebe nodded and opened the door and got out and closed it behind her.I stood in the middle of the room and waited. The door opened and I saw Butters and Cartman.

"Well boy's, looks like your friends are having a search party." Butters and Cartman were still. I walk towards Cartman and look at his eyes. I nodded. I walked towards Butters and look at his eyes. I nodded again.

"Why hasn't Kyle come? UGH! I need to know if my powers only work on mortals, or weak humans. Maybe Kyle is a...NO." I turn around and call out to Bebe.

"BEBE. Put out guards." Bebe nodded. I smirked. My plan needs to work. I don't have Kyle..so..UGH. I was planing on getting Kyle and possess his body and so Stan would love me, but, something's wrong. Either Kyle is a vampire, or it only works on weak humans or just humans..The only reason why I got Butters and Cartman was because they hang out with Stan and Kyle a lot now..I will use Butters Body to love Stan with. Yes.

"There are guards outside now." Bebe says.

"Bebe, make a trail of something and make sure they see it and follow it." Bebe nodded and bowed to me.

"Yes." Bebe walked out of the room and got out of the house.

"Soon.."

* * *

**Special P.O.V. ; Bebe**

I have always loved Wendy, from the very start we got introduced to each other. It was love at first sight. Everyone else thought that I was a weirdo, but Wendy stayed with me. She made me feel like I wasn't. She said I wasn't. When her dad gave me the mark, the love grew even more. It wasn't activated, so, that mean's it hurt a lot. If you don't activate the mark, it will hurt, like, really badly. Later on we had to get it activated, if you don't get it activated for a long time, you will die. So soon we would be married. When she found out that I was going to marry her, she freaked out and said she didn't want to marry her best friend. She's been harsh on me ever since. When the mark is ready, the couple will love each other, a lot. Wendy doesn't want it to be done. When the mark is done, it would stay there permanently, and the couple would love each other, but not really love each other, like, fake love. That's what Wendy call's it. I sighed. I left a trail of white powder on a side. I walked back home, we lived kinda in the middle of the forest. So no one would find us. I opened to the door and walked back to the 'Meeting' room. I walk in and Wendy notices me.

"Well?" I look at her in the eyes.

"It's done. I put out a trail of white powder." She smirked.

"Very good." She started to look at a blonde guy.

"I'ma posses you now." Wendy was half siren and half possess-er. She look deep into the blonde guy's eyes and closed them shut. Wendy opened her eyes and was about to fall down. I ran to her body and caught her before falling. I set her down on a chair.

"He's so short.." Wendy is in the blonde guys body now.

"Butters. Remember, my name is going to be Butters, got it?" I nodded. She smiled. Not a real one.

"Take Cartman to his cell." She ordered me. I nodded. I started to push Cartman to the cell. I look at the ground and started to think.

**Authors Note: Well, school starts tomorrow :/ sucks. Kinda nervous. There's going to be two or three more chapters left, and so, yea. My birthday is coming up! :D September 4th ^_^ Yay. I I'm sorry that I didn't finish' fear? of vampire?' on the end of summer..;n; Well, anyways. Moving along. What will happen next? Find out next chapter! (My friend helped me on this chap! Hoped you liked it)**


End file.
